High Stakes
by cute and clumsy
Summary: Bella's a nobody and Edward's the most popular guy in school. What happens when Edward makes a bet that he can make her fall in love with him? AH - A little bit OOC
1. The Bet

**A/N - I'm getting writers block on my other story and thought I would start this, I 'borrowed' the idea, but I did ask permission first! Let me know what you think, yada yada yada (: !**

**Link to the story that gave me the inspiration - **.net/s/4786710/1/The_plan

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**Bella Pov**

I sat at my desk playing with my pencil in my fingers. Everyone else around me was frantically writing trying to finish the test that I had finished ages ago. I glanced over what I had written one last time just to make sure it made sense.

"Pens and pencils down, time's up." Miss Black called without even lifting her head.

I began gathering my things and putting them away waiting on the bell to announce the start of lunch. I didn't particularly like lunch, I would have much preferred to stay in the comfort of my English class, but that wasn't an option. I loved English. It was one of the few things I was good at. If I wasn't writing I had a book in front of me. It was my passion.

"Brringgg!"

I jumped at the sound of the bell. I grabbed my bag and my test placing the test on Miss Blacks desk before making my way to the cafeteria.

I looked around at the choices for lunch today. There weren't very many.

_Pasta or pizza?_ I battled with myself.

I decided on some creamy pasta dish and took my seat at the 'loser' table. I was what's known as a geek, dork, loser or any other popular name for being 'uncool' so I often sat myself. It didn't bother me though. I pulled the book I was currently re-reading out, withering heights, and opened it at the page where my bookmark occupied. I also pulled my ipod out sticking my earphones in my ears to drown out the noises around me.

Time flew by fast as I read my book, eating at a sluggishly slow pace. Before I knew it school was over and I was making my way out to my truck. My rustic red truck. I liked to think of it as vintage, but most people would just call it old. I loved it. It wasn't shiny or expensive and occasionally it made weird noises, but it had character.

I drove slowely through the small town of Forks, where I lived. It wasn't as though I could go fast even if I did want to.

_Aah home sweet home. _I thought to myself as I pulled into the driveway.

I unlocked the door letting myself in and dragging my feet up the stairs. I dropped my bag at the bottom of my bed before letting myself fall into it. I instantly relaxed. I got my homework out of my bag deciding I may as well start it. Biology. I hated Biology. I felt nauseous at the thought of blood never mind writing a report on vessels and cells and other things I had no interest in. I opened up my Biology book flicking through it without focusing on the words.

I decided to do it later putting the things back in my bag and making my way downstairs to start dinner. Charlie, my dad, was due home soon and I liked to have dinner ready for him coming in. Charlie was the chief of police in our small town. He worked hard and I liked to do as much as I could to make things easier for him.

I hummed to myself as I worked, slicing vegetables and stirring noodles before throwing them into a wok and adding soy sauce. Charlie loved stir fry, he preferred it with meat, but I hadn't had time to go shopping lately so I made do with what was there. I sat his usual can of Stella on the table and poured myself a glass of water. Charlie didn't drink much, he only had one can with his dinner and even then he rarely finished it.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me as he walked through the door. "Something smells good."

I smiled. I hated the nickname 'Bells'. Why couldn't he just call me Bella? It had the same amount of letters and sounded more ordinary. My full name was Isabella Marie Swan, but I insisted I be called Bella. Isabella was so formal, so old fashioned. Bella was more.. me.

I plated up the stir fry and sat them at the table, taking my seat.

"How was school?" he enquired. "Same old, same old." I always gave him the same response. I wasn't sure if he knew that I didn't have any friends. I didn't think he'd mind. It wasn't as though I was lonely or anything. I enjoyed spending time on my own. I was like him in a way. I kept myself to myself. Charlie didn't pry into my life, and I didn't pry into his. It was how we got along so well. We weren't the type to show affection although we both knew the other one cares.

After dinner I washed up and went back upstairs. Although I hadn't done much that day I felt quite tired so I jumped in for a quick shower before going through my nightly routine. Once I was ready I tidied away my Biology stuff from earlier and climbed into bed with withering heights. I lay and read for a while before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

I sat staring at the paper in front of me.

_Think Edward think! _I screamed at myself.

_Discuss how fate plays a part in the play Romeo & Juliet._

I had looked at the question a million times, but my mind was blank.

_Fuck!_ I thought glancing at the clock, I only had ten minutes left.

I began writing frantically trying to get anything down, not caring whether it made sense or not.

"Pens and pencils down, time's up."

I gathered up all my shit, as the bell rang, throwing it into my bag. I slung it over my shoulder grabbing my test and throwing it on Miss Blacks desk. I ran my fingers through my bronze messy hair making my way to the canteen, catching up with Em and Jazz on the way.

We stood in the queue for lunch trying to decide what to have.

"Pizza." I told the lunch lady flashing her my trademark smile. The women was about forty but she blushed and snuck an extra piece of pizza on my plate. I winked at her as I walked away leaving her staring after me.

"How do you do that?" Jazz asked me. I shrugged smiling.

"Very easily my man, very very easily."

We sat down at our usual table at the back of the canteen. Emmett and Jasper were my best friends, although technically everybody at Forks high was my friend, everybody that counted anyway.

"You owe me a tenner." Emmett remembered.

_Fuck!_

I thought he had forgotten about that. Me and Emmett liked to make stupid bets with each other. We had done it practically our whole lives.

"Hm." I responded. "How about another bet?" I asked him.

"Do you think I like taking your money Cullen?"

I laughed. I had won almost all of the bets we had made over the years.

"Double money?" I asked him.

He looked as though he was thinking about it. I knew Emmett though. He could never turn down a bet.

"Make it fifty."

I was slightly taken aback, we never usually made bets above twenty. It wasn't like we didn't have the money, our parents were high earners and it was nothing to us. We just hadn't before.

"What's the bet?" I asked him.

"Nope." He shook his head. "You have to accept first."

I smiled. There wasn't much I couldn't or wouldn't do.

"Fine. I accept."

Jazz looked from me to Em and back again laughing. Jazz wasn't a gambler. He didn't mind gambling, it just wasn't something he participated in.

"What's the bet?" I repeated my earlier question.

"I'm thinking man, I'm thinking."

I watched as Em's eyes lit up and I began to wonder what the fuck I had gotten myself into this time.

"I know. I've got the perfect challenge for you Eddie boy." I grimaced at the nickname. I hated anyone calling me Eddie. "I bet you that you can't make that little freak fall in love with you." He finished pointing to a girl sitting by herself.

"Oh c'mon Em, she's a fucking weirdo."

I didn't doubt that I could do it. I knew I could, I just didn't really want some little creep falling for me.

"What if she fucking stalks me or something?"

"That's the bet, either do it or hand over the fifty."

I groaned. "Fine! Is there a time limit or what?"

"Nope, no time limit, obviously it has to be before the end of the year or whatever, don't want you still chasing the girl when your seventy."

"O.k and it ends when..?"

"It ends the minute she tells you she loves you."

"Shouldn't be too hard." I laughed.

That was all I thought about that night. How did I start? I hardly knew the girl, I knew she was in my English class and possibly another few classes, but she was a bit of a weirdo. She sat by herself and always had a book with her. What the fuck could I talk to her about? If it was any other bitch I'd just tell them what I knew got their panties wet. I'd been told I was loved by nearly every girl in the school, weirdo's being the exception. Every guy wanted to be me and every girl wanted me. I could use that to my advantage, heck she probably loves me already, I just need her to think I'm falling for her to admit it.

That fifty was mine.

* * *

**A/N - Please review guys, I forgot to mention up the top, I wrote all this out, then word decided to do that nice thing it does and crashed before I saved it. So I re-wrote the whole thing |-), Since I did that for you, surely you can review for me? (:**

**I'll give you a wrapped up Edward ? (: **

**xxx  
**


	2. Phaze One

**A/N - Review, Review, Review and yeah, Review (: ! **

**Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Please :D ! **

**xx  
**

CHAPTER TWO

**Edward Pov**

I awoke the next morning anxious to start my 'challenge'. I was still a little bit worried that 'the weirdo' as I was beginning to call her, since I didn't know her name, would become a mad crazy stalker. I still wanted to prove Emmett wrong though, prove I could do it. I actually thought about my appearance for once. I was gorgeous, I knew that. Girls loved me no matter what I wore, but I had to make an effort today. I rummaged through my closet pulling out a pair of dark blue G-star jeans, and a green top that not only showed off my muscles, but made my eyes stand out.

I'm not gay, I have a fucking sister.

There wasn't much I could do about the hair, I had tried and failed over the years, it worked better in the mess I left it in. Once I was ready I went down to breakfast thinking about the day ahead of me. I couldn't exactly show up to pick the girl up to take her to school. I was pretty sure she was the chief of police's daughter and I knew where she lived, but that would just be weird. I'd have to find a way to talk to her in school.

I met Em and Jazz in the car park as I normally did and glanced around to see if I could see her. I saw the big hump of crap she drove and figured she was already inside.

_Early, figures!_

I guessed she probably got to school about half an hour before it started to make extra sure she wasn't late. What the fuck had I gotten myself into this time?

"Em? Do you by any chance know the name of this girl I'm supposed to get to love me?" I asked.

"Her names Isabella, Bella." Jasper answered me.

I looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"No Edward, I'm telling you false information so you'll screw up and lose a bet I'm nothing to do with. Of course I'm sure, she's in our gym class."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had never really paid attention to anyone I didn't think was important. Jasper was good that way, he seemed to just talk to anyone, if he wasn't dating my sister Alice, I wasn't sure I'd even be friends with him. Well that was a lie, I liked Jasper, he was just a little sensitive sometimes.

I walked ahead of them looking around for Bella when I entered the school. I walked around a bit to all the usual places people hang before first period. I began to regret doing that as I ended up caught in stupid conversations with Mike, Jessica and Lauren, people I just couldn't be bothered with right now.

_Where is she? Where would she be? .. The library._

Of course she wouldn't be where 'normal' people hang. She was a book worm, every time I saw her, which wasn't often she had her nose in a book, I felt a bit stupid for not thinking of that straight away.

I took the stairs two at a time up to the second floor, pausing outside the library door. I had never entered the library before.

_Suck it up Cullen._

I pushed open the door and entered, trying to be quiet as the signs around the room commanded. I saw her sitting in the corner looking down at a book with a disgusted look on her face. I briefly wondered what had caused the look until I noticed it was a Biology book she was looking at. Was she in my Biology class? Yeah, yeah she was. I watched as her skin turned slightly paler and her face screwed up more as she turned the page. I had to cover my mouth to stop me from laughing.

"Your face will stay like that you know?" I whispered to her making her jump.

"Oh, erm, what?" Her face turned a deep crimson as she responded to me, which made me chuckle.

"You don't have to blush." I told her making her face redden even more.

"I..I..I'm sorry?" she said as more of a question than an answer.

"Don't be, I'm not." I purred seductively at her.

She looked slightly lost as if I had just told her I was going to take her into the forest and kill her. She was obviously shy and I was making her feel awkward. I tried to make her feel a little more comfortable.

"Biology? Your in my class aren't you?"

"Erm, yeah, I think so."

"Are you stuck?"

"Erm no, well yes, well I don't like blood and it's making me kind of nauseous and .." She trailed off looking utterly confused as to why I was standing talking to her.

"Why don't I help you? Say my place around seven?"

If I thought she was blushing before her face was on fire now. I gave her my trademark smile knowing that would seal the deal.

"Erm, your place? seven?" She was staring at me in shock.

I considered asking her to come straight after school but I didn't really want people to see her getting in my car.

"Do you already have plans?" I asked.

"Well, no."

"So what's the problem?"

She looked up at me as though she was contemplating something.

"Nothing, no problem at all. Your place at seven." She repeated the words as though they were a puzzle she was trying to figure out.

"See you tonight then." I purred before walking away to my first class.

**Bella Pov**

"Erm dad?"

Charlie looked up from his dinner plate waiting for me to continue. The problem was I didn't know how to. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks as I stuttered through the words I was trying to tell him.

"I, erm, I well, I'm going out tonight, to erm, well, I'm going out to study tonight, at erm, well someones house?" It sounded like a question when I finally managed to say what I was trying to say.

"Mhm." Was the response I got.

"Who's house?"

"Erm, Edward, Edward Cullen's house."

"O.k Bella, have fun, don't be back too late."

"I won't." I told him before kissing his cheek and going upstairs to get ready.

_Breath Bella breath._

I couldn't understand how Edward knew who I was let alone why he was inviting me to his home. I wasn't even sure I was going to go earlier. After he had left the library I sat for a moment trying to compose myself and understand what the hell had happened. Every class I had with him that day he would look at me and smile at me or wink which of course made me blush furiously.

It was when I got home that had made up my mind though, I pulled out my Biology book trying to start the report I had to write and my mind was blank. I couldn't look at the book without feeling sick, so really I didn't have much of a choice. Take him up on his offer to help me or fail miserably? I decided to let him help me.

I looked down at my clothes, they were pretty ordinary, Primark jeans and a plain white top. I had pulled everything out of my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear, which just wasn't me. I didn't usually bother, so why was I now?

I chalked it up to nerves and squirted some Lacoste perfume I had never touched before on my wrist.

_What are you doing?_

I was acting completely weird. I didn't normally bother with what I wore, and I had bottles of perfume that constantly sat untouched. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before walking out to my truck. I was half way along the road when I realised I had forgotten my bag.

_Calm down for god's sake._

I drove back to get my bag and finally I was off again. I made it to Edward's house at seven on the dot. It was a small town so it wasn't hard to know where people lived. I grabbed my bag and made my way up to the huge house knocking on the door. I suddenly felt self conscious. I didn't wait long till Edward himself answered the door.

"Seven on the dot, good timing."

I smiled unsure of what to say.

"You can come in you know, I don't bite."

I laughed nervously and walked in the front door, of course me being me I tripped and went face first to the ground.

"Whoa!" I heard Edward say as his arms caught me. I blushed as he helped me stand.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit clumsy." I smiled awkwardly. He grinned back only slightly laughing.

"In fact," I carried on, "I know your dad very well, I visit him regularly."

This made him really laugh. His dad was Carlisle Cullen, or Doctor Carlisle Cullen as I knew him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked me after he had stopped laughing. I shook my head not trusting myself to really speak.

"Well then, follow me."

His house was gorgeous, it looked like the type of house you saw in a magazine. I followed him into his bedroom blushing like crazy as he gestured for me to sit on his bed. His room was a navy blue colour, it was dark and mysterious and I felt slightly inadequate being in it.

"Your house is amazing." I complimented him looking at my surroundings in awe.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to be polite you know?" I teased him.

He laughed looking as though he was confused.

**Edward Pov**

I stared at the girl in front of me in wonder. Had she just tried to tease me? I found it quite funny.

"Let's get down to it then. Do you want to examine my body first or will I examine yours?"

I watched her face turn red as I looked up and down her body. She put her arms around herself as if trying to cover up. I laughed watching her.

"I'll examine yours." she said making my mouth open wide in shock.

"Only if I get to dissect." She finished off. The girl had spunk I gave her that. I laughed making an unappreciative face at her comment.

_This bet's going to be easy._

I joined her on the bed laughing as she edged away slightly.

"Do I scare you?" I whispered to her.

"No, erm, no?"

I tilted her chin up making her look me in the eye.

"I don't scare you at all?"

"Erm, no?" She didn't sound very confident and her voice was a little shaky.

"You have gorgeous eyes." I told her staring at the chocolate brown orbs in front of me. She looked utterly speechless as I moved slightly closer to her, our lips weren't far apart.

"Shall we start?" I asked her cocking my head to the side and raising my eyebrow. She nodded her head slowely as if she was unsure.

I moved away getting my Biology book out. I was quite glad Biology was something I was good at or she would have been a little confused as to why I offered her my help. She took her own Biology book out staring at her trainers, obviously avoiding looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax." I told her.

"Let's start doing some work."


	3. Unexpected Help

**A/N - Review guys! Should I just give up? It's nothing compared to the original story where I got the idea, I know that. I'm wondering if I should continue writing or not though? (: xxx**

CHAPTER THREE

**Bella Pov**

I lay in bed that night thinking. It all seemed surreal, like a dream. Edward Cullen had helped me with my homework. Edward Cullen had helped _me _with my homework. It didn't matter how many times I thought about it, it didn't make sense. I was no one, invisible. I didn't exist to people like Edward Cullen.

After he had finished embarrassing me and making jokes he really did help me. We sat and finished our reports together and I didn't throw up once. It was strange sitting with Edward Cullen. In Edward Cullen's room. I had to stop referring to him as that. I didn't feel worthy enough to just call him Edward.

Why was he suddenly talking to me though? Why did he help me? I didn't think he even knew who I was. People tended to look straight through me like I wasn't there. I wasn't exactly unpopular, I was mostly just invisible. It didn't bother me though. I enjoyed my privacy, I wasn't a people person and I didn't do small talk. I hated gossip and I wasn't fashionable. I was plain, ordinary. I was just me. I wasn't like anybody else at Forks high, I didn't pretend to be something I'm not. I wasn't fake.

I wasn't sure what to make of Edward. I knew he was a player from what I had observed over the years. He was flirty and cocky, but he was nice. I didn't know why he was nice, but he was, he had been nice to me.

_But I'm nobody._

The voice in my head kept bringing me back to reality. It reminded me that I didn't belong in his world. It was probably pity that made him help me. He felt sorry for me that was what it was. Why else would he help someone like _me_?

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning. I heard the door locking telling me that Charlie had just left for work. I decided just to get up as I was wide awake. I went through the motions making toast and getting ready, taking my time. I was still early.

_What to do?_

I was far too early to leave. I pulled my sketchbook out and started drawing. I let myself get lost in what I was doing. I felt the pencil in my hand move with ease as it trailed across the paper.

_Crap!_

I had got so absorbed in creating my 'masterpeice' I had forgotten the time. I was just going to make it to school on time.

**Edward pov **

The night with Bella had went well. I figured it wouldn't take too long to make her say the words to make me a little bit richer. She wasn't exactly what I expected. She was different. She was spunky and funny and clumsy and awkward. She wasn't as weird as I first thought. Still, I couldn't wait to get back to normal. To get back to my world and stop pretending to give a damn about people I'd never associate with normally.

I looked around for her truck when I pulled up to school, but I was surprised to see it wasn't there. It wasn't as though I had anything to say to her today, any excuse to see her. I had to come up with a plan.

I made my way to my English class not bothering to wait for Em or Jazz. I needed time to think by myself. I hated Wednesdays. I wasn't the best at English and it was the first class I had today. Tanya Denali, the school bike as I liked to call her, sat across from me and always wore the shortest of skirts. It was sad to say, but she did take all my attention.

Bella actually came in after me. She had her head down walking straight to the back of the class. I looked around and not one person had even noticed her. I felt kinda bad for the girl. It wasn't her fault she was a geek. I kind of wished that Emmett hadn't picked her for our bet. It wasn't because she was a weirdo, but because I didn't really want to hurt the girl. She had never bothered me, fuck, I hadn't even noticed her before. I had saw her maybe once or twice reading some shit at lunch, but she had never bothered me personally. The day in the library, I realised, was the first time I had ever heard the girl speak before.

"Good morning class, today is your lucky day, test results are back."

Miss Black walked around handing everyone their own test back. I wasn't surprised when I saw that mine read '_See me after class'. _I hadn't bothered to study for the test. I didn't even have the excuse of Tanya that day as she had been off sick.

I spent most of the class drowning out the sound of the teachers voice by staring at Tanya's long legs. I had had them wrapped around my waist a good few times. Occasionally I switched to looking at her tits which practically popped out her low cut top, just for a change of scenery.

I waited behind when the bell rang as the words on my test had instructed.

"You wanted to see me miss?" I asked flashing her my trademark smile. The smile didn't work. She stood glaring at me as though I was stupid.

"Edward, do you want to fail English? Do you? Because Edward that is what you're going to do if you keep failing tests like this. I want this essay re-done and I want it on my desk tomorrow morning with enough effort to actually pass."

I didn't bother to answer as there wasn't very much I could say. I walked out the class wondering how the fuck I was going to re-do the essay and actually pass. I didn't know anything about Romeo & Juliet, as far as I as concerned it was a lot of crap.

"I'm going to help you." A voice said as I exited the class. I turned around to see Bella standing beside the corridor wall.

"Help me?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"With English." She responded. Her words sounded confident but she looked anything but. If I ever needed a definition for the word shy I'm pretty sure I was looking at it.

"You're going to help me with English?"

"You helped me with Biology, so I owe you."

I laughed at her logic.

"Were you eavesdropping Bella?" I asked her watching her face redden. She blushed so easy.

"Erm, well I saw you were getting kept behind and I figured it was because of the test and I figured you could use some help and.." She tried to explain.

I laughed. I thought about it, I could use the help and it meant I didn't have to come up with a reason to see her. What was it they said about two birds and one stone?

"O.k Bella, I'll let you help me." I winked at her making her blush again.

"Follow me home after school." She said before turning and walking away.

Was she flirting with me? It wasn't till she walked away that I realised she had made herself late to her second class just to offer me help. She was definitely complicated. On one hand she was this shy. clumsy, blushing book worm and on the other hand she was funny, feisty and flirty.

I was glad she had told me to follow her home. I just hoped that she wouldn't speak to me in the carpark. It had took me a while to build up my reputation without suddenly talking to some nobody.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as I considered what it would be like going to Bella's house. I had never seen her speaking to anybody, so I had guessed she didn't have any friends. I wondered what the chief of police would think of me suddenly being around, and how he would take it when I broke her heart. I was a bad boy, but I wasn't stupid, I had never been in trouble with the law.

Thankfully I didn't have to screw things up for myself as Bella just waited in her truck. She watched as I got into my Volvo before taking off. It annoyed me a little driving behind her, as she drove so fucking slow and I loved to drive fast. Finally we pulled up at a little cottage type of house. It was so plain, so ordinary, kind of like Bella herself.

I pulled up beside her truck pulling the hood of my hoody up before exiting the car, just in case someone saw me. She didn't seem to notice as she led me into her home. It was smaller than my bedroom, but it looked cosy, lived in. I followed her into her bedroom not knowing what to expect. Her room was tidy except for one book lying on her bed. The walls were a light lilac contrasting with the dark purple curtains and bed covers. She had posters of Channing Tatum and Bryan Greenburg hanging on the wall. I felt kind of out of place being there.

I sat down on her little bed looking at the book on the bed. As soon as she saw me looking she snatched it away looking completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, I meant to put that away, I was in a rush this morning." She explained.

"Did you draw that?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, her face getting redder by the second.

She put the book away in a drawer. I looked at her questionably, the drawing on the top was fantastic. It was carefully sketched but frantic at the same time. It was hard to describe. It was a drawing of a heart, but not the kind of heart normal girls doodle, it was like a real heart. It looked as though it was beating, like it was alive.

"You're a really good drawer." I complimented her.

"So, erm, I better start dinner first if that's O.k? Do you like steak?"

I laughed. All she ever seemed to do was make me laugh, and I'd only known her a few days. The girl seemed completely unable to accept a compliment.

"Yeah that's fine, steaks perfect."

I followed her back down stairs as she began cooking. It was fascinating to watch her, she was completely absorbed in what she was doing. It was like nothing existed but what she was doing.

"Hey Bells, you didn't get a new car and not tell me about it did you? I mean I know the trucks old but you love it." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey dad, nope I still love my truck, it's not old, it's vintage. The Volvo's Edward's, I'm helping him with his English homework."

She sounded so calm, so natural, as if me being here wasn't unusual in the slightest.

"Hi." I greeted him feeling slightly nervous. He smiled at me as Bella put a can of Stella in front of where he had sat down. She poured us both a glass of water before plating the food and sitting down to eat. I had to admit she was a good cook and I was usually very fussy. I kept quiet during dinner listening to Bella and her dad talk. It was strange listening to them, it was as though I was intruding in someone else's life, which I suppose I was.

"How was school?"

"Same old, same old."

"How did things go with the Biology report?"

"I just handed it in today."

Their conversation was so normal. It wasn't detailed, just the facts. It was nice to just sit there. After dinner was over Bella indicated for us to go back upstairs again. I followed her up feeling slightly nervous again.

_What the fuck is wrong with you, you've been to a million girls house's._

I sat down on her bed again, waiting to begin.

"But no more deep will I endart mine eye, than your consent gives strength to make it fly." She said suddenly with a deep passion in her voice.

"Romeo and Juliet are both confused, they don't actually see what's in their own hearts."

The night carried on like that, her coming out with random quotes and then explaining them to me.

"You should be a teacher." I told her after my essay was done and we'd finished working for the night.

She looked down not daring to answer me.

"I mean it, you really should be. You've just taught me that shit better in one night than Miss Black could in months." I told her.

She laughed her face turning red again. I was starting to enjoy being able to make her blush.

"I better go." I told her, realising it was after ten. It felt as though I had only arrived there less than an hour ago.

She nodded looking at the time.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was as late as that." She told me giggling.

She walked me down to the front door, her dad nowhere to be seen.

"He's in bed." She said answering my unspoken question.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you for all your help Bella." I said.

I lent down kissing her cheek before turning and walking away leaving her standing speechless at the door.


	4. First Date Fun

**A/N - Sorry guys my internet done that lovely thing that it does and stopped working (: Just got the thing working again tonight! Review please, that little button at the bottom of the screen will make all your Edward induced dreams come true if you click it (: ! I could really use a beta if I'm honest if anyone wants the job. It means it might take a little bit longer to update, but the story will be a little better, and with less mistakes (: ! Anyone interested? **

**xxx**

CHAPTER FOUR

**Bella Pov**

I don't know what came over me that day. I don't know what possessed me to wait on Edward outside of our English class. I had made myself late for trig in the process, and I was never late. I owed him though, he didn't need to help me with my Biology report, and I was grateful that he had. I owed him, that was the only reasonable explanation I could come up with.

We had had fun that night. I had taught him about Romeo & Juliet. It was a book I had read countless amounts of times. It was a story that was special to me. I was confident he would pass this time. His essay was probably better than mine if I was honest. It surprised me that he was actually good at putting things into words, he just needed to actually pay attention to what he was writing about.

I figured he would never speak to me again. He had done me a favor, and I had returned it. I figured it would go back to reality. I kept thinking about the kiss he had planted on my cheek. I didn't know how I was going to go back to normal now. It was nice having someone in my life, someone I could be myself with, someone who could actually see me. I had never felt alone before, I had always been content in life. I didn't need anybody. I had only spent two days with Edward, but I was beginning to feel lonely at the prospect of going back to having no one again. I was beginning to doubt myself, and I didn't like it. Was I wrong before? Did I really like being invisible, being alone?

I pushed the thought aside as I tried to concentrate on gym. I hated gym, I was terrible at it. I was very clumsy. I always tried to come up with excuses to not be involved, but there was always a time when I couldn't come up with a valid enough excuse and I had to play. Today was one of those days. We were playing badminton and I was trying my hardest to hold on to the racket as tight as I could. I was playing against Jasper Hale. Jasper was nice, he spoke to me occasionally. Jasper seemed to talk to everyone, even though he was popular. I felt really bad that he had me as a partner. It was his turn to serve and I tried my hardest to concentrate on what I was doing. The shuttlecock went far and I ran slightly swinging my racket to hit it.

"Oh my god." I screamed as instead of colliding with the shuttlecock as I had intended my racket had collided with Edward's head.

"I am so sorry." I tried to apologize as Edward clutched his head staring at me.

Everyone was looking at us and I felt really self-conscious.

"I'll, I'll take him to the nurse." I stuttered out to Miss Watson, our gym coach, as I grabbed his hand and led him out the gym hall.

"I am so sorry." I kept repeating the whole way to the nurse.

"It's O.k, really." Edward finally spoke.

"You'll have to make it up to me though." He flashed me that crooked grin of his. Of course this just made me blush.

"Make it up to you how?" I asked feeling really nervous.

I let go of his hand after I realized I was still holding it. He stopped then pushing me up against the corridor wall. I could practically feel his breath on my face he was so close to me.I looked away trying to avoid his eyes. He moved his hand tilting my chin up to look at him.

"Let me take you out." He purred.

I could feel my heart rate increase.

"Out?" I asked him feeling only slightly confused. "How hard did I hit you?"

He laughed moving away from me.

"You're funny Bella, how about I pick you up at six?"

I blushed for the millionth time.

"But it's Friday, don't you have a party or something to go to?"

He was shaking his head before I even finished my sentence. Suddenly the bell rang to signal the end of school making me jump. When I turned back around Edward was gone making me think I had imagined the whole thing. I was beginning to doubt my mind. I made my way back to gym to collect my belongings before heading home.

**Edward Pov**

I felt bad leaving Bella on her own the way I did. When I heard the bell ring I panicked, not wanting anyone to see me with her. So I disappeared. I hoped she took it in a sexy, mysterious kind of way. I really hoped she didn't guess that I left for the reason I did.

The truth was, I did have a party to go to. It was a Friday night, there was always a party to go to. I had to win the bet though, make it as though I'd rather spend time with her than at some party. I knew I had to go all out to win this bet, besides if I didn't go it would just make my sex appeal go up. Girls would be looking for me, missing out, it would be making them desperate.

I pulled my Volvo up outside Bella's house a few minutes before six. I sat practically stuck to my seat contemplating what to do. Did I just walk up and chap the door or would she be waiting for me? After a few minutes I decided just to chap the door. The police cruiser her father drove wasn't in it's space so I assumed her father was out, which relieved me. I didn't know what the man thought of me but figured when this whole thing was over it wouldn't be good thoughts.

I knocked on the door lightly. I must have stood there for about five minutes before the door opened slightly and Bella stood looking completely confused.

"Edward?" She sounded surprised.

"I said six didn't I?" I wondered how hard she really did hit my head.

"But.." She started, "Um, come in, I'll just be a minute."

She indicated towards the living room and I walked in taking a seat on a cream leather couch. The room was small but cozy, homey. It was absolutely immaculate and I couldn't help but glance around. There were pictures of Bella at different ages all over the walls. She hadn't changed much except that she had braces in some of her younger photo's.

"I'm, uh, ready." She told me blushing. She had obviously seen me looking at the pictures. I smiled.

"Edward? Where are we going?" She asked.

"I thought we'd just hang at mine if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She didn't sound sure, she didn't sound sure at all.

"We don't have to, we can do whatever you want to do." I told her, praying she wouldn't want to go anywhere with people that would know us.

"No, it's fine. I don't really go out, there's nowhere I would really go."

I felt bad, I probably should have took her somewhere, but I had my reputation to think about. She was just a bet.

I walked out to the Volvo as she locked the door. I went to get in the drivers side before changing my mind and walking round to open the passengers door for her. She smiled at me and murmured a thank you so low that I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it. The drive was silent except for the faint sound coming from the radio. I glanced over at her as I pulled into the driveway at my house, she looked nervous. Really nervous.

"Relax, it's just me." I told her as I opened the door for her. She smiled at me but I could tell it wasn't a real smile. I led her into my house and up to my bedroom before anyone saw us. I couldn't be bothered with introductions as I was sure I wasn't going to have to spend time with her after tonight. If it wasn't tonight I heard the words it was going to be soon.

"Have you ate?" I asked her as she sat on my bed. She nodded her head slowly.

"Why don't we play a game?" I asked her.

"What kind of game?" She looked slightly scared. Apprehensive.

"Well I don't know you all that well, why don't we play twenty questions?" She smiled.

"Okay, you start?"

"How about a drink first?" I asked her opening up my bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle of Vodka. I couldn't read the expression on her face but I could tell she had probably never had a drink before. I poured two glasses and added some coke handing her one of the glasses.

"When in Rome." She downed the whole glass grimacing only slightly. I stared at her shocked raising my glass up and tipping it down my throat before refilling the glasses. This time she sipped the drink slowly. She definitely was nothing like I expected.

"I'll start off easy." I told her not wanting to seem like I was being interrogating.

"What makes you happy?"

"I thought you said you would start off easy." She said making me curious.

"A lot of things make me happy.I can't really pin point one exact thing. I'm not a very complicated person really, it doesn't take a lot to make me happy. I suppose reading a book I enjoy. Listening to music. Simple things. If I can make someone else happy, someone else's day a little bit better or easier then that truly makes me happy."

I looked at her stunned. She really seemed like such a selfless person and I hated what I was going to do to her, but a bet was a bet. She sat silent for a moment before asking me,

"Who are you?"

I looked at her confused. Who was I? What the fuck did that mean?

"I mean, I know the Edward everyone else knows. I've saw the way you act in school which contrasts with the way you helped me. What I want to know is who the real Edward is, how do you see yourself?"

I stared at her understanding, but not understanding at all.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Who are you?"

She looked at me with a sad look on her face and I didn't know why.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm very clumsy even though I try hard not to be. I'm honest and loyal. I don't pretend to be something I'm not. I don't care about fitting in or being popular. I'm very shy but alcohol seems to loosen me up." She laughed. Her laugh was so care-free, so innocent, I found myself laughing along with her.

She looked down hiding the blush that had flamed her cheeks. I tilted her head up to look at me staring into her chocolate brown eye's.

"Don't hide." I whispered. "Don't ever hide that beautiful blush." I could practically feel the heat radiating off of her face. I lent forward then pressing my lips against hers. She seemed shocked at first as her body turned rigid. I was about to pull away thinking maybe I had moved too fast when I felt her respond. Her lips moved in perfect sync with mine. I pushed my tongue against her lips asking for entry, which she allowed. I heard a soft moan come from her as my tongue massaged hers. I could feel my dick beginning to stir as I hadn't had any lately but I tried to push it out of my mind.

I finally removed my lips from hers looking at her. She looked relaxed, happy. I instantly felt bad, I didn't want to hurt her but I already was. I couldn't suddenly be friends with her, even if I didn't follow through with the bet. I would still go back to being Edward Cullen, the stranger to her. Except I wouldn't be a stranger, I would be the guy that had befriended her only to ignore her again. I was already in too deep.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I could feel Bella's eyes on me but I couldn't force myself to look at her.

"I.." I was about to tell her everything, tell her about the bet, tell her how much of a dick I really was.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She cut me off.

"Tomorrow? Erm, nothing. I don't think I'm doing anything anyway."

"You're coming to my house then." She told me. When did she become so confident? I made myself look at her then. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously, obviously not as confident as her voice suggested. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"You don't, you don't have to. My dad will be gone all night, he's away for the weekend working." I wasn't entirely sure why she told me that, maybe she thought I would back out if he was there.

"What makes you think I don't want to?" I purred moving closer to her. The moment was cut short however as we heard loud laughter outside of the door.

"Keep it down! For fuck sake!" I yelled loudly making Bella jump.

The door opened to reveal a tiny Alice glaring at me. Alice was my sister, my very annoying pixie sister. Bella smiled looking uncomfortable.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Jacob Black ran into the room lifting Bella up and twirling her around. I stared at there exchange stunned. Jacob went to school with Alice. They were old friends and he came around every so often. I wasn't particularly keen on Jacob, he was a bit of an ass if I was honest.

"Oh my god Jacob. What are you doing here?" Bella said. I looked from her to him as he put her back down on the bed.

"I transferred back last year. Things didn't work out staying with my mum. I'm back living with Billy, I go to school on the reservation."

"You transferred back and didn't come to see me?"

Bella sounded hurt and I felt as though I was intruding on a private moment. Alice for once looked uncomfortable obviously feeling the same.

"Bells I'm sorry. I just thought you wouldn't want to see me the way we left things." I was curious I couldn't deny it, I didn't think Bella spoke to anyone. It surprised me that she knew Jacob of all people. I wondered if she had been a bet to him to. That just made me feel even more guilty.

"I don't." She said simply as Jacob left the room. Alice followed looking unsure of herself and shutting the door.

I looked at Bella cocking an eyebrow at her as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Will you take me home please?"

"Home? Are you sure? I thought we were having fun."

She looked sad and hurt obviously from seeing Jacob again. I was desperate to find out what had went down there, but I couldn't obviously ask with how she was reacting. She nodded slowly.

"I have had a great time. I just think it's time I went home."

I drove her home in silence not knowing what to say. She looked so lost in her own thoughts, in her own little world. She looked at me when I stopped the car confusion evident on her features. She looked around realizing we were at her house. I smiled at her and she returned it, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I got out the car and opened her door letting her out.

"Goodnight sweet Bella." I told her kissing her lightly on the cheek. She smiled at me before heading into her house. I watched her till she was out of sight before getting back in the Volvo and driving away.


	5. Telling Secrets

**A/N - Got slightly carried away with this chapter. It's slightly long lol. Review ! :) Pretty please. Edward in the post for all who do :D ! xxx**

CHAPTER FIVE

**Bella Pov**

I was calm. I wasn't even angry. I was hurt. I was really hurt. Jacob was back. Jacob was back and he hadn't told me. Jacob was back and my dad hadn't told me. My dad and Billy Black were best friends, surely he had to know that Jacob was back. Didn't he? I sighed to myself. Sitting on my bed mulling over it in my head wasn't going to change anything. I turned my computer on for something to do. Something to distract me. I had taken a liking to finding writing websites online and reading through people's stories. I had never been brave enough to write a story of my own, but some of them were really good. I started typing in the site that I had found most recently into the tab bar when something popped up on the right hand corner of the screen. It was a request for instant messaging. I had never used instant messaging before as I really never had a need for it. I didn't really speak to anyone and I wasn't really interested in speaking to strangers that could be perverts or anything. I clicked up the message that was telling me Edward_ had added me. I smiled to myself clicking accept.

_Sex God says.. Hey there :P_

I smiled to myself deciding to change my name. It took me a little while to figure out how to do it.

_Clumsy Angel says.. Hi._

I clicked around a bit changing my font and the colour of my text to green. Green it seemed was my new favourite colour. Ever since I had looked into Edwards stunning green eyes it was hard to think of anything else.

_Sex God says.. What you doing?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. Not much and you?_

_Sex God says.. Just thinking.._

_Clumsy Angel says.. About..?_

_Sex God says.. You :$_

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Edward Cullen was sitting in on a Friday night thinking about me. Edward Cullen had invited me over to his home on a Friday night and went back home to sit and speak to me online. It was weird. Surreal. Completely baffling.

_Clumsy Angel says.. Me? Good things I hope._

_Sex God says.. Of course they're good things. Are you all right?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. Why wouldn't I be all right?_

_Sex God says.. Jacob._

I wasn't sure whether to tell him the story with me and Jacob or not. I hadn't really told anyone. My dad didn't even know the whole story and I was sure Billy didn't either.

_Clumsy Angel says.. Oh. That. It's a long story.._

_Sex God says.. I have time.._

I smiled to myself.

_Clumsy Angel says.. Can I trust you?_

_Sex God says.. With your life!_

I smiled again. I don't know why but I already did trust him. He was so nice, so genuine. I didn't even have to think about it. I decided just to tell him.

_Clumsy Angel says.. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. It's not a secret or anything I just don't want people to know._

_Sex God Says.. I promise._

_Clumsy Angel says.. Me and Jacob grew up together. Billy and my dad are best friends so with them spending a lot of time together naturally we did too. Jacob always wanted to be more than friends and I never really did. One day out of the blue he kissed me in front of his friends trying to show off and I snapped at him. We fell out because I embarrassed him and we didn't speak for a while. We finally made up and he told me that he loved me. I told him that I just wanted to be friends that I didn't feel the same, but it wasn't enough for him. We had a big fight and he told me he was leaving, he was moving to LA to live with his mum and her new husband. I begged him not to go, that I would try and love him. The next day he was gone. I know it probably doesn't seem like a big deal, but Jacob was my best friend. My sunshine as I called him then._

I could feel the tears running down my face as I typed. I knew it seemed so trivial, so silly. I loved Jacob, not in the way that he had loved me though. I had felt so guilty for so long about it and he had came back and hadn't even given me a thought. That hurt. Maybe that was why he did it. Maybe he knew I'd find out eventually. Maybe he wanted to hurt me the way that I had hurt him. I really didn't know.

_Sex God says.. Do you think he still loves you?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. If he still loved me he would have told me he was back._

_Sex God says.. I suppose. He's an idiot._

_Clumsy Angel says.. An idiot how?_

_Sex God says.. Leaving you._

I felt the blush rising to my cheeks as I read his words. I clicked about a bit again trying to find out how to make the embarrassed face he had used earlier.

_Clumsy Angel says.. :$_

_Sex God says.. Don't be embarrassed. I mean it Bella, you're unlike anyone I've ever met._

I didn't know how to respond to that. My blush grew deeper and my smile got bigger. Edward Cullen really had an effect on me.

_Sex god says.. Stop blushing. It's only me._

I laughed.

_Clumsy Angel says.. How did you know I was blushing?_

_Sex God says.. I just know ;)_

_Clumsy Angel says.. You have that effect on me._

_Sex God says.. I know ;) I feel bad now though. Was I out of line for kissing you?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. I don't know you'll have to try kissing me again to find out._

I couldn't believe I was flirting with him. He was just so easy to talk to. I knew he had a reputation but he seemed so different to me. So nice. It was why I had asked him that question during our game. Who are you? He was a complete mystery to me. His answer had disappointed me. He didn't know who he was. Was he the cocky player that I heard about? I didn't want to believe that he was. I had seen a good side to him, a nice side, a side I wanted to believe was the real him.

_Sex God says.. Are you flirting with me Bella?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. You tell me, you know everything don't you? :P_

I laughed at my own response. Where was the shy Bella that I had been last week? Who was the girl sitting flirting with Edward now? Maybe he wasn't the only one who didn't know who he was.

_Sex God says.. Not everything. I'm trying to figure out how a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend._

I couldn't help but smile. That's all I seemed to do around Edward, smile, blush and laugh.

_Clumsy Angel says.. Maybe I just haven't found the right guy yet._

_Sex God says.. Maybe you have, you just don't know it yet._

I sighed thinking about what he said. Did he mean him? How could he mean him? He hardly knew me, there was no way he could like me.

_Clumsy Angel says.. Maybe._

I didn't really believe the word as I typed it. I had accepted a long time ago that I would probably spend my life alone. It was nice having Edward to talk to for the time being, but I knew it wouldn't last forever.

_Sex God says.. Can I ask you something?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. Anything.._

I regretted the word as soon as I hit the enter key. What if he asked me something really personal? I prayed he wouldn't.

_Sex God says.. Anything?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. Anything!_

I gulped. Thoughts of signing out came to mind. I could pretend my internet had cut out. I could..

_Sex God says.. How come you don't really talk to anyone? In school, I mean._

_Clumsy Angel says.. I don't know. I got used of my own company I suppose._

I sighed in relief. I wanted to scream 'Please don't leave me now, now that you're my friend please don't make me go back to being alone' but I didn't.

_Sex God says.. I suppose that makes sense. Does it bother you that I'm talking to you?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. Not one bit._

I couldn't help but smile as I typed they words. I had to hit the enter button quickly afraid that I wouldn't say it if I thought about it.

_Sex God says.. Good. I like you Bella Swan. You're different than I thought._

I almost typed, _because I didn't jump into bed with you?,_ But I held myself back.

_Clumsy Angel says.. Good. You're not exactly what I expected either._

_Sex God says.. Good :) well it's getting late, I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow?_

_Clumsy Angel says.. Of course, I told you to come over. Goodnight x_

_Sex God says.. Can I have you're number first?_

I debated for a few minutes before typing my number in.

_Sex God says.. Thanks ;) night x_

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I logged out. I was literally floating as I stripped for bed. Once I was ready I climbed in, the goofy grin still plastered on my face. I closed my eyes only seeing Edward. I jumped when my phone beeped indicating I had a text message.

**Goodnight sweet Bella, sweet dreams, love Edward xxx**

I smiled before sending a similar message back and saving his number. I chose the song walking on sunshine by Aly and Aj as his personal ring-tone because as sad as it was that's how he made me feel.

That night I had the best sleep ever.

**Edward Pov**

I awoke early the next morning feeling pretty excited. I hated to admit it but the time I spent with Bella wasn't exactly horrible. I hated what I had to do to her. Part of me told me to stop, to hurt her now and not prolong it, but a bigger part of me wanted to spend time with her. I thought about the conversation we had had online. She had shared a lot with me showing she could trust me, I wanted to scream at her. Don't, don't trust me Bella, I'll only break your heart. I couldn't though. I felt like a monster.

I broke myself out of my thoughts not wanting to dwell on them any longer. I forced myself to shower and get dressed before heading down for breakfast.

"You're up early." A hyper Alice stated as I reached past her to make waffles.

"You must be seeing Bella today?" I looked at Alice incredulously, she always seemed to know everything.

"Jacob told me." She answered my unspoken question.

"Mm" I grunted in response.

"He told me everything you know what an ass he is imagine doing that you do know what he did don't you because I'm not telling you if you don't are you and Bella going out or something because her face was flushed when I opened the door." She said all in one breath. My sister never failed to amaze me. I always wondered where she got her hyperness from. It was hard to believe she was Jasper's girlfriend since he was so calm and reserved. Opposites attract and all that I guess. She just stood giving me her normal pixie glare waiting on an answer.

"Yeah she told me what Jacob did. Fucking prick. If you must know it's a bet."

"_She's_ the bet?" Could anybody keep a fucking secret anymore.

"Yeah Alice,_She's _the bet." I mimicked her.

"Edward that's not nice. You're using that poor girl." I would need to remember to keep Alice mad in future as she actually slowed down and spoke in proper sentences when she was mad.

"What else do you expect me to do? I took the bet and now I have to go through with it."

"Come on Edward, that's not you and you know it. You're a nice guy Edward. You need to stop all this childish nonsense and grow up."

She walked away leaving me to my waffles. As much as I tried to tell myself that the bet wasn't all that bad, Alice's voice remained in my head.

_You're using that poor girl. You're a nice guy Edward._

I didn't feel nice, I didn't feel nice at all. I was thinking about calling Bella, telling her that something had came up and I couldn't make it but before I could my phone buzzed.

**Are you still coming over today? There's no rush I just wanted to check. Bella xxx**

I couldn't let her down. I typed back telling her I was on my way before heading out. I felt bad I couldn't deny it, but I didn't know what to do. At least I'd be giving her a friend for now right? At least I was doing something nice. It didn't matter what I told myself though, Alice was the one conscience I couldn't escape. Her words still rang clear in my head making me feel more like a monster than ever.

I pulled the Volvo up at her house, wondering again what to do. I decided just to knock on the door.

"Edward! Come in." It had hardly took a second before the door had been answered making me feel worse. She had been waiting for me. I should have felt good. I should be celebrating the fact that the girl was obviously falling for me. It meant I'd be winning the bet soon enough. It didn't though. It felt horrible. I felt horrible. I plastered a fake smile on my face and did as she said. She headed up the stairs to her room while I lingered awkwardly in the hall unsure if I was supposed to follow or not.

"Are you coming?" She sounded so unsure. I smiled at her, this time a real smile, following after her.

She sat on her bed indicating for me to join her. There was a comfortable silence between us which was kind of nice.

"I thought we could watch a movie, then go for a picnic later on since it's a nice day for a change."

"Sounds good to me. What movie?"

"It's mostly chick flicks that I own but I have a few thrillers and other stuff as well. You can pick." She told me pointing towards some shelves full with dvds. I laughed scanning through the dvds. I decided on a film called Ghost Town that I had yet to see. It looked good.

I lay down on her bed as she put the dvd on. She lay down beside me putting her head on my chest. It surprised me how comfortable she was with me. Not too long into the movie we were both doubled over in laughter. I couldn't help but watch her as she laughed. She looked so innocent. I reached my hand over wiping the tears from her eyes as she burst into another round of laughter. I had to admit I was really having fun. Once the movie was over she took my hand leading me down stairs. She was practically skipping with joy. I couldn't help but smile. It was hard to feel guilty about what I was doing when I was with her. She made me smile.

I followed her into the kitchen and watched as she opened the fridge and took food out bit by bit putting them into a picnic basket. She lifted the basket and I followed her outside. It was obvious she was struggling to carry it so I took it out of her hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't know. I didn't think of that part." She laughed blushing for the first time today.

I smiled. "Follow me." I told her.

I led her through the forest. She kept tripping up and I had to catch her a few times which was quite difficult as I was juggling the picnic basket at the same time. Eventually, I gave up lifting Bella over my shoulder with one arm. She let out a huge squeal which of course made me think of other things. I took us into the opening to the meadow. It was just like I remembered it, full of wild flowers of every colour. It was beautiful. It was always beautiful. I let Bella down gently watching as she looked around in wonder.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger." I told her.

She smiled taking the picnic basket from me. She laid down a tartan shawl on the grass and started lifting out tubs with food placing them on the shall. I took a seat watching her. Once everything was set out she sat down beside me handing me a can of coke. I opened the can taking a drink. We sat there for a while eating sandwiches and fruit and cookies. We talked about random things like the weather and school. It was nice just talking, not having to worry about anything. After a while we decided to head back as it was starting to get dark out. We were only halfway back when the rain decided to grace us with it's presence. I grabbed Bella throwing her over my shoulder again and running to her house. She was giggling uncontrollably as we ran inside.

"Damn Forks!" I couldn't help but laugh at her.

We went back up stairs to watch another movie. I looked through her collection again this time choosing The Amityville Horror. She looked a little freaked out at my choice and I told her I'd pick again if she thought it was scary but she took the dvd from me and put it in before I could say anything else. I figured she was trying to act brave. We lay down again her with her head on my chest. After a while she was grabbing on to me her face buried into me. I laughed holding her close. She was definitely trying to act brave. I held her until the movie ended. When I looked at her her face had went chalk white. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay?" I asked her genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." I had to laugh again at her bravery. It was kind of cute.

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Anything?" I mimicked her reply from the night before.

"Will you, will you stay with me tonight?" I looked at her shocked.

"I mean you don't have to obviously, it's just my dad is kind of well not coming home till Monday now and I don't like staying by myself."

She was obviously more scared than I thought. I instantly felt guilty that I had chosen that movie. I figured she would be a little scared which meant that I could comfort her. I didn't think about the fact that she would be home alone though.

"Of course I will, I just need to let my parents know."

I took my phone out calling home to let them know. They were slightly shocked that I was calling to tell them as I never usually did. I always came home late, but this time I wouldn't be going home at all. I didn't tend to stay with girls as I had no need to. I got what I wanted and got out but it was different this time.

Bella got dressed for bed in the bathroom as I waited for her in her room. It was kind of weird, surreal. I could practically feel her blush as she walked back into the room her face was that red.

"I can get you something to wear if you want?" She offered. I didn't know what to say.

"Um, if you want?" It came out as more of a question. I suddenly didn't feel so sure about myself.

She walked over to her drawers pulling out a pair of jogging bottoms. They were mens bottoms meant for bed. I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"They're comfy." She shrugged her blush growing impossibly deeper.

I smiled at her as she climbed into her bed pulling the covers back and patting the space beside her. When she asked me to stay I hadn't realized I would be sleeping in her bed with her. I got in beside her feeling slightly nervous as she turned the lamp beside her off. She lay with her head on my chest as I curled an arm around her. It was weird, comfortably weird. I smiled to myself looking down at her. She was beautiful there was no denying it. I felt sort of protective over her. I watched her for a while before drifting off into a comfortable sleep.


	6. Dinner Party From Hell

Chapter Six

**Bella Pov**

I awoke in the morning with my head on something hard. I reached up trying to fluff my pillow.

"Ow Ow Ow!" I jumped up with a start.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I am so sorry." I started apologising immediately, realizing I had just smacked Edward on the chest. "I, you were, I was.." I didn't even know what I was trying to say.

"Relax Bella, it's fine. You do pack a mean hit for such a small person." I felt myself blushing automatically. Why couldn't I control my stupid blush? I pulled the covers with me as I got out the bed. I felt my blush deepen as I realized I had just exposed Edwards bare stomach, a bare stomach my head had been lying on moments before. I tried to look away but rather than look at safer territory, I found myself looking down. I wished I hadn't instantly as I realized little Edward was awake and happy to see me. I wasn't stupid I knew it wasn't for me and just a thing that happened in the morning but I couldn't help my face turning puce. I must have looked as though I was ready to pass out.

"I.. I.." I stuttered as I turned around to face the wall. I could hear Edward laughing behind me. "Would you believe me if I told you I had a torch in my pocket?" I could feel the smile on his face as he said it.

After the awkwardness of the morning I actually started having fun. I made Edward scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast as per his request and then we sat watching another movie. He was so easy to get along with. I couldn't believe I had asked him to stay with me the night before. I just didn't want to stay alone after watching such a scary movie. Thankfully he had taken it easy on me and picked a chick flick today.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me as the movie had reached the end credits. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked him back. It was strange how comfortable I felt with him, I mean I still hardly knew him, yet it was as though he had always been here, always been a part of my life.

"Hmm, my house?" He suggested. "Just for a change of scenery?" I imagined he felt more comfortable in his own home. It was so much larger and grander than mine and Charlie's small house. Still , there was something so homey about our house that I just loved it. I still felt nervous having Edward in my bedroom though, even although he had spent the night. "Sure." I replied.

Edward drove even though I insisted on driving my truck over so I could drive myself home, he refused to let me. I flicked through the radio stations on the way over stopping as Daniel Powter's song bad day came on. I couldn't resist turning the nozzle to turn the volume up and singing along. I could feel Edward staring at me but I couldn't bring myself to care, I loved this song, it was my shower song and I didn't care how badly I sung it it always made me feel good when I was having, coincidently, a bad day. "Sorry." I apologised for the singing as he pulled up to his drive. "I just love that song." I told him. He smiled at me. "Your actually a good singer." He told me making me blush. I knew he was being kind but it was still nice to hear from him.

We entered the house and it was obvious Edward was trying to slip by unnoticed. I was quite happy to do the same. I was miss invisible after all. At least I used to be. "Edward?" We had been half way up the stairs when we were caught. My face of alarm seemed to mimic his own, something he appeared to be shocked about as he turned around to answer the voice. "Hey dad." Was all he said. "Who's your friend?" Dr Cullen asked. I turned slowly feeling uncomfortable and awkward. "Hi Dr Cullen." I greeted him. "Ah Isabella. Call me Carlisle please, were not in the hospital." I laughed. "Well Carlisle please call me Bella." I told him. "O.k. Bella, how is the health? No broken bones? Sprained ankles?" "No, not today, well not yet anyway." I blushed. He chuckled as he walked away. "You two kids have fun." Edward seemed confused by the exchange between me and his dad. "I told you I knew your dad from the hospital." I clarified. "Yeah but I thought you were kidding." He laughed. I smiled as I jumped back on his bed getting comfortable.

**Edward Pov**

I couldn't believe she had just jumped onto my bed as though she belonged there. As though she did it all the time. We had spent a lot of time together but yet we hadn't really. It had only been four days. It was strange. I knew she was becoming attached and I felt like a royal ass. Worse though my dad was talking to her as though she belonged here too. As though it was normal for someone like her to be here. _Someone like her! _I couldn't help but think of her as the loner girl I had dreaded to speak to, even though I now knew different. I had spent the night with her, I had never slept beside any other girl except my sister. The quicker I won the bet the better, I was beginning to go soft and I didn't like it, or did I? I mean I had had fun the night before. I just felt bad about what I was doing to her. That's all it was, guilt.

I really did think she was kidding when she had said she knew my dad from frequent visits to the hospital. How clumsy was she?

She told me a few funny stories about how she had ended up in hospital each story more ridiculous than the last. "God Bella, I think were going to have to make a bubble for you to travel about in to make sure your safe." We both laughed. "A Bella bubble." She said before bursting into fits of giggles. A knock at the bedroom door made her suddenly quiet and she was back to the quiet nervous girl. "Come in." I shouted lazily from my place on my bed. "Hey, mum wanted to know if Bella was staying for dinner?" Alice asked. I narrowed my eyes at Alice, we both knew she only came up to ask to be nosy and see Bella. I shrugged and looked at Bella. "You wanna stay for dinner?" "Erm.. Erm" She stuttered. "Yeah she'll stay for dinner." I told Alice. "Now get out my room." She left with a huff and slammed the door behind her muttering a comment about me being rude.

"You did want to stay for dinner?" I asked her feeling a bit bad for answering for her. "Yeah. Yeah sure." She said. I looked at her for a minute. "Can I ask you something?" She looked a bit scared as she answered, "anything." It seemed to be the typical response between us now. "Why do you get so nervous around people?"

She looked at me as though debating whether to tell me or not. I was about to change the subject thinking she wasn't going to answer when she finally spoke. "I don't know, I guess I've always just been that way."

"But why aren't you nervous in front of me?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well are you?" Again she seemed to debate this.

"No. I guess, not so much any more."

"So I don't make you nervous at all anymore?" I asked casually.

"Well I guess not." She was starting to sound unsure again.

"So not even a little bit?" I inched closer to her on the bed.

"Well I don't know, maybe?" her breathing was getting heavier.

"So I do make you nervous?" I was almost so close if I got any closer I would have been on top of her.

"urm, urm.." She stuttered.

I moved my lips close to hers watching her body respond to me. She was nervous and fidgety and blushing like mad. I flashed my trademark grin at her as I moved my head closer.

"Edward! Dinner!"

I moved back as Bella jumped as though being jolted awake. "what's up?" I smiled at her as her blush grew deeper. She followed behind me down the stairs as though trying to merge herself into me. I could tell this was a big deal to her, obviously not being a very social person. "Relax." I told her. "It's just dinner." She smiled in reassurance although it looked more like a grimace. I smiled at her trying to relax her. We walked into the dining room and I instantly felt her tense up. I knew what was wrong as I looked up and instantly saw Jacob Black sitting at the dining room table. I didn't think to check before I accepted the dinner invitation on her behalf. I glared at Alice for not thinking and she smiled apologetically.

It was the most awkward dinner I had ever eaten. Mum and dad were completely oblivious to the tension around the table. Bella was completely silent not looking up from her plate once. Alice wouldn't shut up, but really what was new there? "Hey lets go back upstairs." I said to Bella as soon as I'd seen she had finished. "But Edward what about desert?" "Thanks mum we'll have some later, we have some homework that we need to do." I knew she would drop it if I mentioned homework. Bella practically ran from the room. "Are you ok?" I asked as soon as the door was closed behind us. "I am so sorry I didn't know he'd be there I swear." I told her. "It's fine. Honest. Can we just, can.." And she kissed me. Bella fucking Swan kissed me. She really was a mystery. "Ok, successfully moving on from all talk of dinner." I loved making her laugh. Her laugh was so care-free and melodic. It was sweet and sexy all at the same time. She was an enigma. One minute she was this shy nervous blushing girl and the next thing I know she's kissing me to change the subject. "I, oh god I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that!" She seemed to be having an inner battle. "Hmm I can think of a few reasons. My good looks? My killer charm? My sexy body?" It was working. She was laughing again and forgetting about Jacob Black. It was nice to see her happy.

It didn't last long though. It wasn't even a minute later when there was another knock at the door. "Go away Alice." I said straight away. The door opened and there stood Jacob Black. Of course. "What do you want?" I couldn't keep the venom out my voice. "Sorry to intrude, Bells could I speak to you a moment?" "She doesn't want to speak to you." I spat at him. "I think she can make her own mind up." He spat back. "Bella?" She looked confused. "Ok, you've got five minutes Jake." She told him. "Can I speak to you in private?" I didn't like it, but it wasn't my choice. I looked at her as she answered. "Fine." I watched her walk out the room and began to wonder why I was worrying so much.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter Seven

**Bella Pov**

I didn't really want to speak to Jacob but I knew how he was. He would keep trying until I eventually gave in and I wasn't in the mood to play games. I wanted an explanation. I deserved an explanation. He led me down the hall into the bathroom and closed the door once we were inside.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked him straight away wanting to get straight to the point. "Bells, I'm worried about you! What are you doing hanging around with Edward? Do you not know his reputation? The way he treats girls, you deserve better Bella!" I laughed. I couldn't believe he wanted to speak to me about Edward. I laughed so hard he must have thought I had lost the plot and then I laughed some more. It took about ten minutes for me to finally calm down. "What? What's so funny?" He seemed annoyed. _He_ seemed annoyed. I almost snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Excuse me but who exactly do you think you are? It's none of your business who I speak to and who I don't! Do you know your reputation? Do you know how much of an ass _you_ are?" I was almost shouting I was so angry.

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" I didn't even give him a chance to reply. I hadn't even finished asking him the question and I had the bathroom door opened and was walking back to Edwards room. "Bella!" He called after me. "Bella please stop!" I opened Edwards room door and before I could even think about it I stalked straight towards him and kissed him as hard as I could. I put every bit of passion I had into the kiss and didn't stop until I was sure Jake would have left. It wasn't until I broke the kiss that I had realised what I had done. I was mortified. I had just kissed Edward twice in one night. Once to change the subject and the second to piss off Jacob. I felt awful. Here Edward was being so nice to me and I was being a bitch and using him to annoy Jacob further. I felt like a monster.

"Oh Edward. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that! It was just Jacob was going on and on about your reputation and how you weren't good for me and I was just so angry I just wanted to annoy him. I didn't think about what I was doing. Can you forgive me?"

I felt so stupid. I had finally found someone that was becoming a part of my life again and I was happy to not be alone anymore and I was ruining it by not thinking.

"Bella it's ok." Edward spoke. I was sure my face was going to burst into flames I had turned so red. I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks and I looked to my feet. His hand tilted my chin up to look at him. "Bella. I swear anytime you want to kiss me like that to piss someone off you just go ahead. In fact I would have been annoyed if you hadn't of kissed me!" I laughed at the absurdness of it. "I think I should go home." I told him. "Please don't leave because of that asshole! We can still have a good night." I smiled. "Are you sure?" I asked him, confident his night had already been ruined by me. He responded by throwing me onto his bed and tickling me until I gave in. I was having fun with Edward, the most fun I had had in a while. A long while. I just didn't know how long it would last and it scared me.

**Edward Pov**

Bella had came towards me like a lioness stalking her prey. I couldn't lie it had turned me on a bit. I had a raging hard on and was trying not to let it show how much it had effected me. I was a teenage boy after all. It was obvious she had done it to piss Jacob off, before she had even mentioned it it was obvious, but what did it matter to me. I had to admit I was a little stunned as well as pissed off that the reason he had wanted to speak to her was me. _He _had wanted to warn Bella off me? It was ridiculous after what he had done. _Is it really so ridiculous? _My conscience was driving me crazy. Why wouldn't he be warning Bella about me? I was the one pursuing her for a bet was I not? He was wounded when she didn't love him back and now here I was trying to make her fall in love with me just to win a bet. I didn't think I could do it. I mean obviously I could get her to fall in love with me but how did I leave her after it? How did I leave her heartbroken and manage to live with it. I wasn't sure what to do.

That night after I dropped her off I phoned Jasper.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Jasper knew me well enough to know if I was calling him it wasn't just to be social. I rarely called anyone.

"Hey Jazz, I've just been thinking about this bet…"

"Oh no. Don't tell me your pussying out now? Your forfeit is going to be a good one Eddie boy."

Of course Jasper would be with Emmett. Emmett had an on off thing with Jaspers older sister Rosalie. She was the blonde bitch and complete opposite to Jasper in every way possible.

"No man, not at all, I was actually just going to ask Jazz if he knew any inside info to help me out."

"I'll let you know tomorrow man."

Jasper had sounded disappointed. I had to admit I was a little disappointed in myself. She was just a girl and I was losing focus. _C'mon Edward focus on the task at hand!_ I chastised myself. I was getting carried away thinking Bella actually meant something to me, she was a bet and nothing more. It wasn't my problem how she felt, all I had to do was get her to say she loved me. The quicker I heard those words the quicker I could get back to normal and get all thoughts of Bella out of my head.

She was standing by her truck when I pulled up to school the next morning. I didn't know if she was waiting on me or not but I wasn't stopping to find out. I successfully dodged her and made my way to my first class desperate to get inside.

"Mr Cullen, your early! I'm impressed. I also have to congratulate you on an essay well done. Do you see what you can do Edward if you just apply yourself a bit more. I expect the same level of excellence on the next essay."

"Erm thanks." Was all I said in reply. I was feeling off my game. I gave myself a shake and sat down in my seat. I kept my head down as Bella walked in hoping she wouldn't be tempted to try talk to me. This was getting difficult, the quicker I got this over with the better.

Tanya sauntered in a minute after the bell. Her skirt was exceptionally short today and I took full advantage of checking out her ass as she sat down. I actually started getting some work done which was completely out of character for me. I wasn't dumb, far from it. I just didn't care enough to pay attention. I did enough to get by, why try any harder. I was busy writing down what Miss Black was saying when a note landed on my desk.

_Meet me at the back of the chem lab at lunch ;) _

_You wont regret it! _

_Tanya x_

_Looking forward to it ;) _

_E x_

I wrote a note back and discretely placed it on her desk. She smiled at me licking her lips. It made her look cheap and nasty but who was I to complain. She was just a skank that made it easy for me. I wasn't complaining. Besides it gave me somewhere to be at lunch and a good way to avoid Bella.

"Hey you!" I jumped when she spoke to me. It was in the middle of gym, we were supposed to be playing badminton but I had stopped for a drink of water. "Hey yourself." I replied glancing around to make sure no one saw me speaking to her. "So I was thinking we could maybe do something tonight, you know if you wanted to?" She seemed nervous and I knew it was a lot for her to ask me. "I mean you don't have to." She seemed crushed at my lack of response and took my glancing around to mean no. "No I'd love to do something I just better get back." I told her walking away. "yeah." She said. "Me too."

**Bella Pov**

I watched Edward walk away from me and felt so stupid. Obviously he still felt uncomfortable about last night. I had made things awkward between us. _Stupid stupid Bella! _Why had I done that? Why had I let Jacob get in my head like that?

I turned back towards Jasper feeling awful. I hadn't been able to talk to Edward all day which is why I decided to participate in Gym. I now felt stupid. Poor Jasper was stuck playing against me again and Edward clearly didn't want to speak to me. I watched as Jasper served and braced myself for a clumsy moment as I swung the racket. I actually jumped for joy and screamed yes as I finally managed to hit the shuttlecock back over the net. Everyone turned to look at me as my face turned crimson.

"Well done Bella." Miss Watson seemed pleased.

"Thank you." I practically whispered the words. I looked up to find Jasper smiling at me. "Well done Bella." He seemed genuinely pleased for me, or maybe he was just happy I was finally making a little progress. "Thanks." I smiled at him. He served again and again I managed to hit it back this time without any embarrassing displays of joy. He smiled at me and hit it back. We continued on passing the shuttlecock back and forth every so often one of us dropping it until the end of the class. I was just happy that I didn't do anything clumsy.

It was in the locker room that I heard it. I was changing out my gym clothes absorbed in my own world. "Yeah me and Edward hooked up again." "Oh my god Tanya you are so lucky, he's such a good lay." I recognised the second voice as Jessica Stanley. "I know Jess, you know he's not been showing up at parties or sleeping with anyone else. I think he might be ready to settle down!" She sounded so smug. I didn't realise how much I cared until I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I found myself hurrying up before practically running to my truck. I put my foot down determined to get home as fast as possible. I looked up in time to see my truck colliding with the station wagon in front of me. I had been so busy being angry I hadn't been paying attention. It seemed to be a thing for me lately. I felt my head bang against the steering wheel as my body was threw forward, a hazard of old seat belts that had snapped long ago and not been replaced. I could hear shouting around both cars and prayed no one in the station wagon had gotten hurt. I doubt that my truck could go fast enough to cause much damage but you never knew. I couldn't move my head I felt so dizzy and nauseous. "Bella are you ok?" It was Jasper. "Yeah. Yeah I think so." I sat up. "Oh bad idea. Bad idea." Everything around me was spinning. Jasper helped me out the truck and down on to the ground where I sat with my head between my legs trying to make the dizziness go away. "Who did I hit? Are they ok?" I asked. "You hit Tyler's car. He's fine, there's hardly even a scratch on the car." I was relieved. "Bella are you ok?" It was Edward. "Yeah. I'm fine." I looked up as a bit of blood dripped onto my nose. "Is that.. Is that.. Blood!" That was the last thing I remembered before passing out.


	8. Leave It To The Doctor

**A/N - Hey guys finally back to writing... I'm trying to get a chapter done a night, tonight you get two chapters, the more you review the more I'll write though :) **

Chapter Eight

**Edward Pov**

I was standing across the parking lot when I saw her practically storm out the building. She didn't necessarily look angry, just upset. I watched as she got into her rust bucket hardly paying attention and banged into the back of Tyler's station wagon. It didn't look as though she could have been going fast enough to cause any damage.

Tyler got out to examine his car as a crowd gathered round. Once he was satisfied there was no damage he got back in his car and drove away. I couldn't believe he was just driving away not even checking on Bella. I figured she was fine too but when I looked she was slumped over the steering wheel. I saw Jasper help her out and assumed she was fine. As the area cleared I decided it would be fine to check on her. Before I knew it I was leaping to catch her from smacking her head off the ground as she lost consciousness. I dialled my dad quickly panicking.

"Hi son. I'm at work and I'm busy is this important?" He knew I rarely called unless it was something important. "Yeah dad, I need your help. Bella's been in a car accident. It was minor but she seems to have hit her head. There's a cut and some blood." "She said she was feeling dizzy and nauseous." Jasper interrupted. "She's unconscious dad."

"Ok Edward. What I want you to do is get her in the Volvo, have Jasper sit in the back with her and come straight to the hospital ok? I'll meet you at the a&e." I did exactly as he said as quick as I could. I could hear Jasper trying to wake her up as I drove frantically trying to get to the hospital. I knew logically that she was fine but I still had a voice in my head telling me what if?

I pulled into the a&e car park and abandoned the Volvo. I scooped her into my arms and rushed her inside as Jasper followed behind me.

"Thanks Jasper man. I owe you one."

"I would have done it regardless Edward, she's a nice girl." Jasper seemed annoyed.

"If you've got something to say Jazz just say it."

He glared at me as my dad came down moving Bella onto a gurney. He wheeled her away telling me to stay put he was going to run some tests.

"Well?" I asked him.

"I just don't like this Edward. All your other bets have been fun but this isn't right this is someone's feelings your playing with! Have you thought about the fact that your going to hurt her for no reason? What's she ever done to you?"

"Jeez Jazz don't hold back. I know man I know. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Stop playing with her heart and end it now? I don't know Edward. Do you really care about winning a bet that much?"

Did I? I wasn't sure. I didn't like to lose. I had a competitive streak and maybe I took it a little far sometimes but I wasn't the one to come up with the bet. Emmett did. Was it not his fault I was in this mess in the first place?

"Let me ask you something Edward, if Alice was nothing more than a bet to me, would that be ok?"

He had me there. He knew he did. Of course that was different. Alice was my sister. Bella was.. I didn't know what Bella was, but she sure as hell wasn't my sister.

"Bella's fine." My dad came out to tell us a few minutes later. "She doesn't have a strong stomach and has had a small bump to the head. Apart from that she's perfectly healthy. You did the right thing though by bringing her in boys."

Bella came walking out a few minutes later her head had a plaster on it where it had been cut.

"I'm sorry you had to bring me down here. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going thank god Tyler was ok. I'm sorry I've ruined your night." She looked from me to Jasper and back again.

"Don't worry about it were just glad your ok, aren't we Edward?"

"Yeah. Were glad your ok!"

She smiled at Jasper, "well thanks and sorry again." Was all she said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" I shouted after her.

"Home."

I didn't know if I should follow her or not. What was I supposed to say? Now that your ok after the car accident do you want to hang out? It didn't really seem appropriate. Jasper shook his head at me.

"Hey Bella wait up, we'll give you a lift."

Why didn't I think of that? Everything seemed off balance with me. I just felt a little out of sorts.

"Good your still here." My dad came out one of the rooms. "Isabella, I've tried to contact your dad but there seems to be no answer at your house." Bella blushed. She looked at the door as if debating whether to run or not. "He's out of town Dr Cullen. He had to go away to tend to some emergency thing in Seattle I don't know when he'll be back." She tried to slip out the door but my dad was too quick for her. "Well then you'll stay at our house until he's back."

"Dr Cullen that's really not necessary. He's in and out of town all the time."

"Would he normally leave you alone if you had been in a car accident?"

"Well no, but I'm fine you said so yourself." She didn't seem sure.

"Hmm well now that I think of it I may need to re-examine you, that might be a concussion you have." She knew he had her beaten and she looked defeated.

"Edward will you take her back to the house. I'll make arrangements for your truck Bella, and Jasper I'm assuming you'll also be spending the night?"

"If that's ok sir?"

"Of course Jasper, your always welcome to spend the night in Edwards room." The insinuation that he wasn't allowed to spend the night in Alice's room wasn't lost on anyone. "Bella you can bunk with Alice tonight. Jasper I'll make arrangements for your car also." Jasper thanked him and gave him his car keys.

The drive home was quick and no one spoke. Everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts. I didn't know what to say so figured nothing was probably better.

"Hi Bella. Boys." My mother greeted us at the door. "Bella are you ok? Carlisle called to tell me what happened." Of course he had.

"I'm fine Mrs Cullen, thank you." She was always so polite.

"Oh call me Esme dear, and Jasper darling how are you?"

"I'm great Esme, thanks for asking."

"We haven't seen you around in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy with school work. I think Alice has been getting jealous of my homework lately." We all laughed knowing how Alice could be. She wasn't known for her patience.

After the mum interrogation we made our way upstairs. Jazz went straight to Alice's room leaving me and Bella standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"I.." We both started at the same time.

"You go." I said.

"I'm sorry you had to bring me home with you, you don't have to spend time with me if you don't want to, I'm fine on my own." She looked sad.

"Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?" I asked curious.

"Well I know your probably busy and have other things to do, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night and I understand if you don't want to hang out anymore."

So she had picked up on me avoiding her today and she was blaming herself. I had sunk to a new low. I was an ass there was no doubt about it.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, honest, I've just been having an off day today." I wasn't technically lying I was having an off day.

"Is that why you slept with Tanya?" I was gob smacked. How did she know I had been with Tanya?

"I didn't.. I never slept with Tanya, why would you think that?" I was confused, sure I had met up with Tanya but I hadn't slept with her. Couldn't actually. I had let her blow me sure, but I couldn't stay up long enough to actually get it on with her, which wasn't like me at all.

"It was just something I heard." She looked upset. I hated that she looked upset.

"Bella are you jealous?"

"No." She said a little too quickly her face turning red.

"Ok maybe a little bit. I don't know why though." She looked so confused. I didn't want to press the issue so instead I changed the subject.

"I should be the one apologising. You need to be subjected to Alice tonight."

We both burst out laughing and any tension there was was gone.


	9. Truth Serum

Chapter Nine

**Bella Pov**

I couldn't believe how easy it was to get along with Edward. I couldn't believe we were friends, if that was even what we were. Hanging out buddies? Not strangers? I didn't know how to define it. I didn't care. I just didn't want what we were to end. I know it sounded silly but I felt as though if he left me I would just disappear. I knew that wasn't healthy but I was soon beginning to realize being on my own all the time hadn't been healthy before. I just hadn't realized it at the time. We had spent the rest of the night joking and having fun. We watched a movie and ordered a pizza instead of eating with the rest of Edwards family, Edward claiming my head was much to sore to sit at the dining table and he didn't want to leave me void of company. I think Carlisle and Esme sensed my discomfort and that was the reason they agreed to the pizza.

"Bella?" There was a knock at Edwards door. Carlisle didn't wait on an answer. "I brought you something for the pain." I smiled at him, Dr Carlisle Cullen was the nicest man I had ever met. I could see where Edward got his charm from. "I'm ok Dr Cullen." I said before sitting up too fast and proving myself wrong. I held out my arms to steady myself as a wave of dizziness swirled around my head. "Here's some water." He held out a cup to me as I took the pills from his other hand and swallowed obediently. "Thank you." I smiled at him as he laughed. "Take it easy Bella." He instructed before leaving the room.

"Do you even know what you just took? Has no one ever told you not to take sweeties from strangers?" Edward teased me. I laughed. "I trust your dad completely." I slurred a little. I was beginning to feel a little drowsy and my eyesight seemed to be getting slightly blurry. I felt as though I had just mainlined some tequila. Whatever I had just taken seemed to be taking affect immediately.

"You know your not the asshole I thought you were."

**Edward pov**

I blinked a few times. Had she just said what I thought she had?

"Excuse me?" I must have heard her wrong.

"I thought you were this asshole with an attitude problem that loved himself and didn't give a shit about anyone else, but your not. Your actually a nice person!"

"Erm thanks?" I blinked a few times more staring at her. Had she really just said that? It didn't take me long to work out my dad must have given her something strong. If only she knew the truth she wouldn't be thinking that. She'd probably be calling me the biggest asshole in the world.

"Your welcome." She slurred at me.

I decided to use her sudden honesty to my advantage.

"Why don't we continue our game of questions?" She smiled at me as though she thought this was a good idea.

"Yes!" She squealed. She actually squealed. It was Bella with no filter and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Ok, I'll start." What did I want to know? I thought long and hard for a minute.

"How come your mums not around?" It was something that I had wondered since I had seen a picture of her in Bella's room. She was standing with her arm around a younger Bella but you could tell she was her mum they both looked so similar they were almost the same person. Bella looked down at her hands before raising her head. She looked sad and I realized it wasn't the best question I could have asked.

"She died." I knew the answer before she said the words.

"I was eight years old and.. Well you had to know her. She was an amazing woman but she was so much like a child. She had crazy hair brained ideas of life and wanted to live and see the world. She had a new passion every day and changed her mind as often as she changed her underwear. She and my dad split up when I was four and she had a stream of bad relationships each one she decided was the one. Eventually she met Phil and he calmed her. She was all set to settle down with him and leave all her crazy ways behind. She wasn't quite ready to give up on everything but she just, she matured. They decided to have one last crazy adventure before Phil started training for the baseball league. They decided to jump out a plane together. It was all romantic and perfect I imagine until the chute got stuck. I don't know exactly what happened. I imagine my mother to have been smiling, completely unaware of the consequences until it was too late. And then they were gone."

She wiped away a stray tear and smiled at me obviously remembering her mother. I couldn't believe she had opened up as much as she had to me. I knew it was the pills but part of me wanted to believe that it was me. That she wanted to open up to me. It excited me and scared me all at the same time. I didn't know where to go from there. Did I ask another question? Did I try to comfort her after telling me something so personal and hard?

"You know I started hanging out with Jacob not long after? I knew him obviously, his dad and my dad are best friends. I grew up with him. But it wasn't until the accident that I really started hanging out with him, that we really became friends. He was my sunshine when I was in a dark place. I hardly wanted to speak to anyone and Charlie was the same, neither of us are any good at emotions. Jake helped pull me out it. His mum left round about the same time. Fell in love with some English tourist and disappeared off the face of the earth one night. We helped each other get to the other side and had a strong friendship because of it. We knew each other inside out and even finished each others sentences. To everyone else it was probably cringe worthy but it was us, it was who we were. That's why it hurt so much when he just left. I knew he wanted me to love him and I tried, I really tried, but it just wasn't there. He did to me what his mum did to him and he didn't even look back."

I looked at her waiting to see if she would continue. I hadn't expected quite so much honesty from her and I was a little surprised. I was really starting to get pissed at Jacob every little bit I found out and I couldn't believe that Alice of all people would befriend someone like him.

"Why do you act the way you do? Like nothing affects you?"

I was taken aback with her question. I decided to try being honest with her. It wasn't as though she would remember in the morning and if she did then I'm sure she would concentrate more on what she had told me.

"I don't really know. Because I can? Because no one ever stopped me! I started getting what I wanted very easily and now I guess I just expect it."

It wasn't a perfect answer but it was as honest as I could be. She seemed to be happy with my answer though. She had a huge smile on her face which reached her chocolaty orbs. Her eyes seemed glassy like there was a film over them, I could see she was tired but I knew she would be back to normal tomorrow and I didn't know when or if I would ever get another chance to have her mind filter free.

"Why have you never made any other friends?" It was something that I had been dying to ask her since that first day I had spoken to her. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with her, so why was she such a loner? She wasn't this loser I thought she was, she wasn't creepy, maybe a little different but there was no reason why she shouldn't have had friends.

She looked lost for a moment.

"Everyone always leaves."

Those three little words almost broke me. I understood. It made perfect sense now and I was way beyond asshole status I didn't know if there was a word for what I was. I had to end the bet, there was no other way around it, but could I really be friends with Bella? Sure I liked her. She wasn't in with my crowd though. They'd think I'd gone insane if I just started hanging around with her, could I really do that?

"Bella I need to tell you something.."

I was about to come clean. I was about to just tell her everything and let the chips fall where they may but before I could the door burst open and in came Alice.

"Hi Bella." She smiled. "You get to bunk with me tonight while Jazz bunks with Eddie." I cringed at the nickname and glared at Alice.

"Oh sorry. Edward." She stuck her tongue out and laughed at me reminding me of when we were kids.

"Hey Jazz. We ok man?" I asked him after Alice had dragged Bella off.

"Yeah. Sorry I was so hard on you, you do know it's wrong though at least tell me that?"

"Yeah I know man. I know more than ever and I just don't know what to do. I'll figure it out."

I just hoped that I was right.


	10. Everyone Always Leaves

Chapter Ten

**Bella Pov**

I awoke in the morning in a strange room. My head was thumping and there was pink everywhere. I sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it. I put my hand on the wall to stop the room from spinning.

"Morning sleepyhead." I looked around to find where the voice came from when I saw a small girl, that I instantly recognised as Edward sister, sitting at a vanity brushing her hair.

"Hi." I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up a little. I thought back to the night before and after taking the pills from Dr Cullen my memory was a little fuzzy.

"You can have a look in my closet for something to wear if you want to, there's brushes here and my make ups in here if you want to use it. Just borrow whatever you like." I smiled.

"Thanks Alice." She was so nice. She didn't even know me and she had let me spend the night in her room and was now offering her clothes to me. I had never really had a friend that was a girl, it was nice.

Given that Alice was a few inches shorter than me I decided on borrowing a pair of leggings and a blue jersey dress. They fit surprisingly well and went with my navy converse well. I'd pick some clothes up on the way home so I didn't have to borrow anything else. It wasn't until Alice had already left the room that I realized I was wearing her pyjamas. I smiled at myself in the mirror bracing myself before exiting the privacy of Alice's room and heading downstairs.

"Ah Bella, good morning." Esme spoke first.

"Good morning." I nodded.

I wasn't much of a morning person. I liked to be punctual but I hated early mornings, a combination that wasn't practical.

"Breakfasts on the table." I smiled helping myself to some toast and bacon.

"mmm" I couldn't help but salivate. Edward looked slightly uncomfortable and I wondered briefly if it was because I was here. He smiled at me when he saw I was looking at him and all doubts were wiped from my mind. We were friends weren't we?

"Bella your trucks in the Clearwater's garage, it had a few problems starting so I thought it was best to get a professional have a look."

"I'll run you to school if you want?" Jasper offered.

"Yes please." I smiled at him. I never understood how Jasper could be so nice to everyone and seem so happy all the time. Him and Alice seemed suited for each other. I barely knew Alice but anyone that could make Jasper fall for them surely had to be a nice person.

"How's the head?" Jasper asked me once we were alone.

"It's fine." I smiled. "Dr Cullen gave me some magic pills last night and all pain seems to have disappeared." He laughed.

"Alice seems nice." I told him.

"She is. She can be a little over bearing sometimes, but she always means well. She's honestly just perfect." I smiled at his description. It was sweet to hear him talk about her. He was obviously in love and I was happy for him he deserved to be happy.

We were mainly silent the rest of the drive, but a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for the ride." I told him before exiting his car and making my way to my first class. The bell rang as I was walking in.

The day went by in a blur and before I knew it it was lunch. I was prepared for people to be talking about what had happened yesterday but no one seemed to be mentioning it which was fine by me. I didn't like attention. In fact I downright hated it.

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I realized I had left my biology book behind. No wonder I wasn't any good at biology when I left my book in the class. I made my way back for it. I shoved it in my bag and started walking back to the cafeteria when I heard voices in the corridor.

"Don't tell me your backing out the bet now Eddie boy? You'll be fifty bucks down and a forfeit!"

I knew I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I couldn't help myself.

"I know man. I honestly just can't spend any more time with Bella. It's a matter of time before she tells me she loves me but she's crazy. I don't think I want her falling for me, she might stalk me or some weird shit like that."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt sick to my stomach! I was a bet? I was supposed to tell him I loved him? I could feel tears pricking behind my eyes and before I knew what I was doing I shoved roughly passed Edward and straight out the front doors. I put my earphones in and blared Taylor Swift in my ears and I walked and walked until I reached my house. By the time I made it home the tears were in full stream down my face. I knew I'd have to stay at the Cullen's tonight, as much as I didn't want to I'd told Dr Cullen I'd stay there until Charlie came home and I couldn't go back on my word. I could, however, avoid Edward as much as possible until then.

Why hadn't I seen it to start with? The flirting, the hanging out, the disappearing when other people were around! He was using me the whole time. How could I have been so stupid not to see it. It was obvious now, looking back. I felt dirty. I hopped in the shower scrubbing myself until I finally felt clean. I changed into my own clothes and folded Alice's clothes neatly in a bag before packing a few of my own things. I grabbed my toothbrush from the bathroom and a few toiletries and set off towards the Clearwater's garage to pick up my truck. I just hoped it was ready.

My phone hadn't stopped ringing since I left school. Edward. Edward. Edward. _Leave me alone Edward. _I switched my phone off almost dropping it in the process. Why was he calling me? Why did he care that I had over heard? I mean at least he didn't have to deal with 'crazy' Bella falling in love with him. Maybe he was worried I would chop up all his clothes or something equally as nuts or maybe it was just that he'd have to lose 50 bucks and do a forfeit, that must be it. He didn't want to lose money and have to do something embarrassing. Well it wasn't my problem.

Thankfully my truck was ready for me. Seth Clearwater, the mechanic handed me the keys and off I drove. I was so angry I was shaking and had to pull over half way there to calm myself down. Once I was sure I was ok to drive I pulled off again taking the cut off towards the Cullen house, or hell as I was referring to it in my mind. I shut the engine off and took a few deep breaths.

Both Jasper and Edwards cars were parked outside and I could see Edward pacing at the window. He hadn't seen me yet and I wasn't planning on speaking to him. I walked inside making him jump. I refused to even look in his direction.

"Alice do you mind if I go to your room and do some homework?" She shook her head indicating it was fine and I started up the stairs. From the look of pity in her and Jaspers eyes it was obvious that they knew. I felt so embarrassed and hurt.

"Bella?" Edward knocked the door. I ignored him.

"Bella please talk to me!" He knocked again.

I put some music on loud enough to drown out Edwards knocks but not so loud it would disturb anyone. I lay back on Alice's bed and let the tears come.

Everyone always leaves.


	11. Pinky Swearing

**A/N - Hey :) Been trying to update every night! Might not have an update tomorrow though as going out for Halloween and I don't think you want to me to update while intoxicated :P For those not in the UK someone asked what primark is. It's like a UK version of the American Target. Don't know how else to explain it. Obviously I am in the UK so I may get some American things wrong. If you don't understand something feel free to ask :) and if I don't update tomorrow I'll try update twice on Friday! Pinky swear ;) And don't take things too hard on Edward, he might be an ass but he does have some reasons for the way he is.**

Chapter Eleven

**Edward Pov**

I hardly slept that night. I had felt like shit that morning knowing I'd have to do something. I knew I couldn't go through with the bet and I had to come up with some way to get out of it. I knew I couldn't hurt her like that, not after everything she had revealed to me. I wasn't that much of an asshole to not see that I couldn't go through with it. I just didn't know what to do about it. The day had started relatively normal. Me and Jazz had talked about the Bella situation and I felt confident that there was a way out of it. That maybe I didn't need to fuck up her world. I hadn't considered how she would get to school until it was mentioned at breakfast. I was grateful at Jazz for jumping in and offering to run her. I rushed to school that morning intent on getting Emmett on his own. I couldn't find him though. I didn't catch up with him until lunch. I knew it was going to be hard to convince him. I'd spent all night and all morning coming up with a plan. I knew if I told him Bella was some kind of psychopath that it meant that he'd be cool about dropping the bet. I didn't have to damage my reputation. If that spread like wildfire which I knew It would, it would give me an excuse to hang out with her and say she'd threatened my life or whatever. It seemed simple and sensible. I didn't really think it through. I knew now it was the dumbest thing ever, but I'd never had to think about things like this before. I never had to worry about hurting another person because there never was another person to hurt. I should have just said no to the bet at the beginning but it wasn't me to back down that wasn't who I was. I was arrogant and cocky and I liked who I was. Who I am. When she stormed past and I knew she had heard every word I felt so guilty. Before I knew what I was doing I was running after her. I got in my car and sped to the garage figuring she would go to get her truck. She wasn't there and the garage was closed for lunch. I didn't want to show up at her house in case the chief was home and I didn't fancy having a conversation with him so I drove home hoping she had gone there. I sat in the car watching and waiting until Jazz showed up.

"Hey man." I ran a hand through my hair fucking it up more than usual.

"Hey where'd you go?"

"I.. urm fuck man. I fucked up. I mean really fucked up. I started telling Em that Bella was crazy and pretty much made out that she was a super psycho stalker and she overheard. I was just trying to get out the bet you know what Ems like. She was so angry man and looked so upset. I just feel like shit."

"Well shit. I can't say it wasn't expected, you acted like an ass and Bella ended up getting hurt. Hmm well that was completely unpredictable. It's not great that you feel like shit man but have you thought about how she feels?"

"I know man. I know I fucked up. You don't have to be a dick about it even though I know I deserve it. Jazz help me how do I make it up to her?"

"Well talking to her would be a start. You might want to start off with I'm the biggest asshole in the world and I know I don't have to hide the knifes around you."

"Yeah funny man. Funny."

He did have a point though. Talking was the place to start but judging by the look on her face it wasn't going to be easy.

I paced and paced at the window jumping every time I heard a noise. Everyone kept looking at me curiously Jazz the only one knowing what was going on. Well until he told Alice later that was. It bugged me how close they were. They told each other everything. They always wanted to spend time with each other. It seemed strange to me. Why would he possibly want to spend every moment of his spare time with one person and tell them absolutely everything in his life. It made him weak, being that vulnerable, it wasn't a necessity in life.

I almost didn't hear her come in I was so absorbed in my own thoughts. She practically bolted away from me and I followed helplessly. I knew it was a lost cause as I stood knocking on the door. As soon as I heard music playing I knew there was no point in continuing to knock. I could hear her sobbing lightly even over the music and it felt like a knife stabbing me in the chest. I had really fucked up. Imagine if I had let it get any deeper. In a way I was glad that it had hurt her now rather than later. I knew that was selfish but surely it was better she was hurt now rather than hurt worse later? I'd have to consult Jasper on that one.

I went back to my room trying to think of something to do. Something to make it right or better. I wasn't sure when I started caring or why I just knew that I did. It was good that she had came back to the house though wasn't it? I'd have to consult Jasper on that one too. Did I actually know anything?

I knew that she had switched her phone off. I had called her and called her until it stopped ringing and went straight to voicemail. That didn't mean she'd keep it off though. I could send a txt, couldn't I? Or was that thinking too small? I wasn't sure I just knew I had to do something!

_**Bella. I'm sorry. I am the biggest asshole in the world. I know I don't have to hide the knifes around you. **_

I deleted the txt immediately and tried again.

_**Bella. I'm sorry. I fucked up. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you don't like to lick paste. **_

_Edward what is wrong with you!_

_**Bella. I am so sorry. I know I have no right to try and defend my actions. I fucked up. I really fucked up. I never meant for you to get hurt. I acted immature and childish and I hope you can forgive me. I know your not crazy I just didn't want to go through with the stupid bet and I fucked up and please can you just speak to me. **_

I pressed send before I could change my mind. I tried to be as honest as possible. Honesty was always the best way to go right? My phone started buzzing almost immediately, I felt the hope slip away though when I realized it was Jessica Stanley calling me. An easy lay and the most self involved girl I had ever met. Sure she was good for gossip and a quick fuck but beyond that she would make you rip out your ear drums just so you didn't have to hear how much she loved herself. I knew I was an arrogant cocky son of a bitch but I didn't brag about myself every two seconds. I did realize other people inhabited the world. I may have perceived them to be unimportant in comparison to me but I still acknowledged their existence. It took me a while to build up the power and confidence I had. It was everything to me and I didn't know if it was worth risking just to make sure Bella was ok. Was it necessarily better to do the right thing or to do the right thing by me. I knew it was a selfish thought but just because she was hurt did I leave myself vulnerable to the same kind of hurt just to lessen hers? Could I be that selfless? Would she give me the chance to be?

I was about to give up hope when there was a knock at the door. It opened before I had a chance to speak and there she stood. Bella. Her face was red and puffy from her tears and she looked mad but she was still there.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say.

"Hi." She was cold but still seemed a little unsure.

"Did you.. Did you.. Get my uh my txt?" I was nervous. I was out of my depth and I had no idea what I was doing.

"Yeah. I just turned my phone on." She looked away as If she was about to bolt from the room.

"Please come in. Please. Just let me explain." She shut the door behind her.

"Explain! Explain? Explain what Edward? How crazy I am? How I'm a stalker? It was you who invited me here first! It was you who spoke to me! For what? For a bet? For a 50 dollar bet? That's all I'm worth? 50 dollars! You used me for a fucking bet. How do you think that makes me feel? Or sorry are you just getting worried in case I chop you to pieces with my axe? I am a little loopy. Hell maybe I crashed my truck just as a ploy to stay here!"

She was mad. She was really mad. I didn't know what to say. The more she shouted the more the tears flew down her face and I wanted to comfort her. It was foreign to me and I didn't know how to I just knew I wanted to.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I fucked up. Obviously your worth so much more and I don't think your crazy I just I didn't know how to get myself out of it. I had gotten myself in so deep and I just didn't know what to do!"

"How about not excepting the bet in the first place! You know I actually felt unworthy when you asked me to come here. I came because I needed the help and you seemed so nice. I couldn't believe how nice you were to me and now I find out it was just a game to you the whole time. I felt so fucking unworthy and it's you who's unworthy Edward not me!"

"I know I deserve that. I know I'm scum for what I did to you. I mean after your mum dying and Jacob leaving you after the way his mum left him. I feel like a dick for hurting you." She looked at me in shock. She recoiled back as though I had just smacked her In the face. I ran through my words wondering what I could have possibly said to offend her.

"How do you know about my mum? How do you know about Jacobs mum?"

Shit. I had forgotten she hadn't exactly been herself when she had told me what she had. I could feel myself getting hot under her gaze.

"I.. you kinda told me when you took the pain pills." I looked at my feet.

"Of course. Of course I did. Why wouldn't I tell you my inner most personal thoughts and feelings while I was high in your house after a car accident. I am so sorry God for ever complaining that my life was drama free and boring. I would much rather go back to drama free."

"Bella." I put my hand on hers and she instantly recoiled folding her arms over her chest.

"Look I know I fucked up. I. Just please. I'm just asking for a chance to make it right. I'm asking for a way to make it up to you. I like you Bella. I didn't want to hurt you. I just, I fuck up sometimes and I just please let me fix it."

I hoped she could see how sincere I was being. I knew I didn't deserve another chance I just hoped she'd give me one anyway.

"I don't know."

It was better than a flat out no.

"Please Bella." I looked deep into her eyes practically pleading with her.

"Now that's not fair. You can't just dazzle me with your eyes like that." I smiled.

"I.. I dazzle you?"

"Yes. You dazzle me, and it's not fair. I can't be mad and be dazzled at the same time."

"well then please just give me a second chance. Just let me be your friend please?" I fluttered my eyelashes a little trying to seal the deal.

"I don't want to encourage this sort of 'dazzle' behaviour." I laughed as she used finger quotes.

"Ok what if I keep my 'dazzling' to a minimum?" She smiled at least. Progress.

"Edward. Just don't hurt me again. If you promise you wont hurt me again I can try to be your friend."

I didn't know why she was giving me a second chance but I was grateful.

"I promise Bella."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!"


	12. Goodbye Miss Invisible

**A/N - Sorry for not updating last night. The hangover was too strong. I'll try update every night though :) Hope you like this chapter! Loving the reviews, even if there bad constructive criticism is always appreciated! Well enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve

**Edward Pov**

I awoke the next morning to find myself alone. _Jazz must be downstairs. _I thought to myself. He and Alice had crashed on the couch last night, him keeping Alice company while me and Bella tried to sort our shit out. Dad had woken them up and suggested Jazz spend the night again given the lateness. I was actually grateful for the company. I got downstairs to find the place empty. Dad was reading the newspaper at the table.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. I checked the time. It was still early, I still had time for breakfast and a shower and I'd be at school on time.

"They left." He never took his eyes off the paper.

_They left? _Why would they leave so early? I took the stairs to my bedroom two at a time, heading to the nightstand to get my phone. I dialled Bella first. No answer. Jasper answered on the forth ring.

"Hey man." He sounded awkward.

"Hey. Where are you?" I felt a bit like a jealous girlfriend accusing him of something.

"At school man."

"Do you not think you're a bit early? Is Bella with you?"

"Erm yeah man I need to go, I'll see you when you get here."

He'd hung up before I had a chance to respond. I ran my hand through my hair, confused. What was going on? I decided to take my time and get to school I'd find out soon enough.

I never seen Bella all day. It was as though she was avoiding me. Strangely I didn't seem to be able to get Jasper on his own either. Finally I cornered him during lunch.

"Hey man, what's going on?" I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Nothing, why would something be going on?"

"Well you left just a bit early this morning with Bella as well might I add!" I didn't know why I was so annoyed.

"I just had a report to hand in man, chill. Bella asked me for a lift wanting to get here early." His answer seemed genuine enough.

It didn't explain why I hadn't seen Bella all day though. I scanned the cafeteria for her coming up blank. I checked the library. Nothing.

I stood beside the Volvo after school waiting on her to make an appearance. It wasn't until then that I realized she could have taken her truck this morning, so why hadn't she? I waited and waited until the lot was empty. She hadn't walked past me, I had been looking surely I would have seen her if she had?

I took my phone out my pocket and tried ringing her again. No answer. I sighed and got in the car. I drove like a maniac all the way home, not exactly understanding why. I just needed to speak to her, make sure she was okay. It seemed strange not seeing her all day. When I got home I searched downstairs as naturally as I could, she wasn't there. I went up to my room, she wasn't there. I knocked on Alice's door really getting annoyed now.

"Can I help you?" Alice answered.

"Is Bella there?" I felt like a fucking idiot.

"Nope. She went out."

"Well where did she go?" I was beginning to sound desperate.

"I don't know Edward. All I know is Jazz dropped her off and she got in her truck and went out. That's all I can tell you."

"Well then where's Jazz now?" I asked looking around for him.

"He had to take Bree to her ballet lesson. Rosalie was out with Emmett. Will that be all?" She was sounding annoyed now.

"Yeah." I mumbled and skulked back to my room. I kicked the air and ran a hand through my hair. It was becoming a bit of a habit. I decided just to call Jasper. He didn't answer which wasn't surprising. It was blatantly obvious that Bella was avoiding me and Jasper was helping her too. What I wanted to know was why? Hadn't we sorted things out hadn't she forgave me?

Before I knew what I was doing I was heading out to the Volvo car keys in hand. I drove for ages looking for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. I got back home in time for dinner and still no sign of Bella. I picked at my food uninterested looking up for her every time I heard a noise, but she never came. I sat up long after everyone had went to bed waiting on her showing up. Before I knew it I was fast asleep on the couch dreaming of chocolate swirls.

**Bella Pov**

I couldn't sleep that night thoughts of Edward plaguing my mind.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me. I thought about lying to her but I was never a good liar, my eyes always gave me away. I knew I was like an open book when it came to my emotions.

"Not really." I told her, not knowing how much I should share.

"You can talk to me you know? Jacob told me what he did to you. I thought it was pretty shitty of him. If you wanna speak to me it'll stay strictly between us I promise."

I don't know why I trusted her but she seemed to be too genuine to be lying. Most girls in Forks high were so fake and it was easy to see through but there was just something about Alice that was so nice. She was Jaspers girlfriend after all and he was a nice guy wasn't he?

"Your brother he.. Well he urm.. He.." I just couldn't say the words aloud.

"Jasper told me about the bet and what he said to Emmett. He wasn't gossiping I swear, we just tell each other everything. My brothers a bit of a.. a.. I can't even think of a word bad enough to describe him."

I was shocked. It was obvious from her face that night that she knew what had happened but to be so nice about it was unexpected.

"I just., I'm so mad. I told him I could forgive him and we could be friends. I don't even know why I said it. He kind of has this hold over me when I'm in his presence. I can't even explain it. It just makes me feel as though everything's okay even when it's not. I didn't want to forgive him and I found myself giving him a second chance. I don't even know why I gave him the first chance with his reputation."

It felt nice to get off my chest and before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face for the second time that night.

"Hey it's okay. That's what my brother does. He's a master manipulator. He pulls you in and destroys you. He wasn't always like this, but he just seems to be getting worse. Playing with people's emotions for a stupid bet."

Alice and I talked for a while before I finally managed to drift off to sleep. She had text Jasper asking him to take me to school the next day and planned a way for me to escape Edward for a day. Charlie had called earlier and told me he'd be home the next day so it was perfect. I'd be able to escape Edward get back get my stuff get my truck and head home and he'd be none the wiser. I wouldn't have to see his dazzling green eyes.

Jasper had been so nice to me. He had taken me for a coffee before school so we could waste some time. We talked a bit, mainly about Alice and I could see why they loved each other. They were like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that had found there way together and were magically glued. It almost felt wrong to hear him speak about her as though you were intruding on a private moment with how much passion he put into his words. I smiled briefly wondering if someone would ever speak about me like that. _Don't be silly. _

I successfully managed to evade Edward for the full day though it wasn't easy. I had ducked, swerved and hidden everywhere he would never think to look for me.

It felt nice to be home. Though I still felt a kind of sadness. It was as though I'd lost a part of myself. Talk about melodramatic. I had just gotten used to having someone there for a while. Someone to talk to. It hurt knowing it was all a lie. A joke. People had never really been mean to me before. I was more invisible than anything else. But to be suddenly seen was nice. Fading into the background again seeming more difficult than ever. Was I wrong thinking I was happy before or was ignorance really bliss? I was questioning my full life because of one stupid bet and I hated it. I hated how much he had affected me, how much he had gotten into my head. I vowed after Jacob I would never let another person hurt me like that and I had broken that promise to myself.

How could I forgive Edward for making me doubt myself? For making me visible before pulling the rug from under me? I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself get hurt again. What did he care anyway I was just a bet after all.

I managed to avoid him for the next few days. He saw me in classes we shared together but I never looked in his direction even though I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I always packed my things up fast and got out the classroom before he could see me leave. I ate my lunch somewhere different every day. Eventually I knew I'd fade away back into the background again, never having to deal with him again. His text messages were getting less frequent, the more unanswered they went. He sent me an instant message every time I was online. Everything was sorry this and sorry that. I ignored them for the most part deleting texts without reading them at all.

I hadn't spoken to him in person since the night I had made him pinkie swear he wouldn't hurt me. Not that that mattered now.

It was the Saturday after when I was coming out the store that I found myself walking straight into him. "Whoa!" His arms steadied me. As soon as he realized it was me he took a defensive stance. I looked down and blushed.

"Well at least she has the decency to be embarrassed." He spat as I was walking away.

"Excuse me?"

"You. At least you have the decency to be embarrassed for acting the way you have!" _He_ sounded angry.

"Acting how I have?" I practically shouted at him.

"Yes the way _you _have! I fucked up Bella. I really fucked up but I said sorry. I know sorry is just a word and it probably means fuck all but you told me we could be friends. You said you could forgive me and then what act like I don't exist? Why tell me that when you didn't forgive me."

I blushed again, all too aware that people were starting to stare.

"Can we do this somewhere private?" I asked him.

"Why? So you can drive off and go back to avoiding me. If you'd have asked for space I'd have given it to you. I'd have tried harder to make things up to you. I know it was shitty to make a bet like that but I didn't know you. I know that's not an excuse but I didn't and it was a mistake."

He seemed hurt and I couldn't understand why. Why did he care that I was avoiding him? Why was he bothering?

"Why do you even care?" I asked before I could stop myself, my tone was light but there was an accusation hidden behind it that was easy to pick up on.

"You think I'm still trying to win a bet." He wasn't asking he knew where my thoughts were.

I folded my arms over my chest holding myself together.

He came closer putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear that the bet was just a stupid childish fuck up and it's off. I called it off because I didn't want to hurt you and I ended up hurting you more." His words seemed sincere.

I shook my head trying not to be influenced by his presence near me.

"I understand that you haven't forgiven me. Can you let me prove to you that I mean that I'm sorry. I promise I'll prove it to you. Just please stop avoiding me."

I reluctantly agreed. It wasn't until Monday that I saw Edward again. There had been no texts and no Instant messages. Just silence. I didn't know which I preferred. It wasn't until lunch that I realized he was being serious about proving he was sorry. I felt the chair beside me move. I looked up in time to see Edward sit down. I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open when he asked me, "do you mind if I sit here?" I shook my head not trusting myself to speak. The blush started colouring my cheeks when I felt everyone's eyes on us. I heard the whispers instantly. (Is Edward actually sitting with _her? _It must be a joke Edward sitting there.) After a few minutes Jasper came over and sat down a conversation starting between them. They included me every now and again but I was happy to just sit.

"Hey man, what the fuck? You don't have to sit with her anymore. Bets over." Emmett laughed. I looked at my tray not trusting myself to look up.

"It's okay." Edwards voice was soft and only meant for my ears. I found myself smiling involuntary.

Edward stood then. I expected him to walk away but instead he stood up on his chair.

"Edward. What are you doing?" I hissed quietly.

"Excuse me! Excuse me please!" He called out as I put my head down. He had everyone's attention pretty much immediately. Being the most popular person at school, I wasn't surprised.

"I'd just like to announce that Bella Swan is my friend. If anyone has anything to say about her they can say it to me first and I will make your life hell. If your not a friend to Bella your not a friend to me. I fucked up once and I wont do it again."

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as his speech went on. Before I knew it he was sitting down beside me again acting as though he'd never said anything. I could see the slight uneasiness in his eyes as the gossip mills started running wild, whispered murmurs all around us. He acted like he didn't care but if I had to bet I'd guess he cared a lot more than he let on.

"Thank you." I whispered. I wasn't sure what I was thanking him for, but I could tell nothing would be the same again. Bye bye invisibility.


	13. Forgiveness and Friendship

Chapter Thirteen

**Edward Pov**

Those last few days had been hell. Bella hadn't stopped avoiding me. She never even looked my way in class. At first I just felt like shit, I knew I had messed up and then I started getting angry. Why had she told me she could forgive me when she couldn't? I genuinely hadn't meant to hurt her. Sure when it started a wasn't thinking about her feelings I had accepted the bet but after getting to know her I knew I could never go through with it. I knew I had gone about everything the wrong way the same way I always had. I just knew I needed to fix it. I had never intended it to go this far and now that it had I was in too deep to figure out what to do.

I text her phone non stop practically begging for forgiveness. The voice in my head screamed louder each day asking me why I cared so much and I had no answer. I didn't know why I cared I just knew I had to do what was right regardless of my reputation. Every time that green circle showed that Bella was on her computer I couldn't help but click on her name just to say sorry just to see if It would provoke any response at all. It never did. _Please Bella_. I begged her with my mind, but the green circle would disappear and I would be left staring at her name _clumsy angel._ I smiled. She really was clumsy and goofy and funny and different. She was fun. I actually missed her company and that wasn't something I often thought about a girl unless I was getting some. I didn't want to get into Bella's pants though. I wanted to watch her blush and smile and watch a silly movie with me. I missed her.

By the time it had hit Saturday I was furious. She was still ignoring me and I hated it. Why couldn't she just get mad and shout at me and that would be it. Ignoring me was the worst thing she could do. It was like I was completely indifferent to her. She just didn't care. I knew I had hurt her, but could she really have stopped caring about me? Did she ever in the first place?

It was then I bumped into her. I didn't even mean to be so rude to her I just wanted a reaction any reaction. Finally, she gave me one. She was mad and embarrassed and accusing but she still gave me some kind of acknowledgement that I actually existed. Had that been what it was like for her before. Did she go through life as though she didn't actually exist to the people around her. Everyone I spoke to thought she was weird but no one actually said it to her face. I had never actually seen a person speak to her, even a teacher or lunch lady. She literally was just invisible. I suddenly felt worse about myself when I never imagined that to be possible.

I decided to enlist Alice's help. At first she told me she wouldn't that Bella was a nice girl and she wouldn't help me hurt her again. When she saw how much I really did care though she agreed to help on the condition that I swear never to hurt Bella again intentionally or otherwise. After swearing to her what felt like a million and half times she finally gave me some advice. Show her I care. Show her I care? I didn't know what to make of that. I waved Alice off as being cryptic but it wasn't until Emmett spoke that Monday that I realised what I had to do. So I stood on that chair trying not to let my nerves get the better of me and I showed Bella that she meant more to me than my reputation. It wasn't until that moment that I even realised that she did. It was strange for me. We hadn't spent a lot of time together but she was slowly becoming a very close friend. I saw her cheeks getting redder as I said the words and I realised I meant them every word. If anyone didn't like me and Bella being friends then they _weren't_ a friend to me anymore.

The gossip mill never let up all week. I had hear rumours that it was a joke, that I was certifiably nuts, that Bella had hypnotised me. There were a million different crazy explanations and I couldn't find it in myself to care. I knew the truth and so did Bella and that's all that mattered to me.

Jasper was happy to have Bella sit with us at lunch but the other guys seemed a bit more reluctant. They all pretty much ignored her for the most part except Emmett who couldn't help through a crude comment her way every so often just to watch her face flame up. She could tell he meant no harm though and was just teasing and she seemed to be pretty happy. We hadn't hung out outside of school since our fight both feeling a bit too self conscious to ask. I know _Edward Cullen _self conscious? Well I was. It was Friday again before I finally just bit the bullet.

"Bella?" I started smiling at her.

"Yes Edward?" She looked up from her book.

We were sitting in the library studying during a free period. Yes I was in the library and yes I was studying.

"What do you think about coming over tonight to watch a movie?"

She smiled at me.

"Sounds good. Which movie?"

"You can choose if you want." I told her.

She smiled again.

"Okay. Sounds good."

I couldn't help but smile myself. So this is what being happy felt like? I didn't know if I'd ever been happy before so much as content. I had a lot of fun with Bella, she was interesting and knew so much about everything. She was so smart and could be so ditzy sometimes it made me laugh. I don't know how to explain it, it was like she made me feel like a kid again. That feeling when you wake up on Christmas morning, the excitement and electricity. The anticipation and pure delight. That was what spending time with Bella was. It was pure delight.

It was nice spending time with someone who didn't expect anything. She just 'hung out' I had no obligations to her. I didn't have to pretend to be someone or act up or say a certain type of thing. I could just relax and be myself and that was quite comforting. That night we chilled watching grease. I can't say I truly cared for the film but Bella seemed to. I'd borrowed it from Alice so she could watch and it and truth be told I spent most of the movie watching Bella watch it. Her face lit up when certain songs came on and I loved watching the way she mouthed the words at her favourite parts, obviously this film being a favourite of hers.

"What's your favourite film?" I asked her.

"Oh are we back to twenty questions again Edward?" She was smiling.

"Yes and it's my turn so answer the question." I stuck my tongue out at her like a child.

"Urmm.. I guess I'd have to say Coyote Ugly." I choked for a second never imaging someone so innocent liking a movie like that.

"What's yours?" She asked quickly sensing I was about to make a comment.

"Scarface." I replied easily.

"Say hello to my little friend." She laughed before mimicking a machine gun. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"What's your favourite colour?" She asked me.

"Blue, yours?"

"Green!" And she blushed.

"Your turn." She said quickly before I could question the reason behind the blush.

"Your favourite band?"

"Snow patrol, yours?"

"Kings of leon."

"Your favourite food?"

"Steak, yours?"

"Mushroom ravioli."

And so it went on. Question after question until I felt as though I knew Bella as well as I knew myself. We talked and talked all night. Before I knew it it was 1am.

"Bella." There was a knock at the door. "I know your dads out of town and your staying here tonight but I'm sure he'd be a bit more comfortable if you slept in with Alice." Bella went a bright shade of puce at my dads words.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Ooh sir?" I questioned the second my dad had walked away. She slapped my arm at my teasing.

"Well I better head into Alice's room before it gets any later." She told me with a smile. "Goodnight Edward." And she planted a small kiss on my cheek. It tingled. I reached my hand up to touch my cheek as I watched her retreat out the room.

"Goodnight sweet Bella." I whispered into the night.


	14. Shopping Games

**A/N - Bit of a short chapter am afraid was more of a filler chapter for more to come, tried to make it longer but just couldn't seem to! **

Chapter Fourteen

**Bella Pov**

"Bella. Wake up!" An annoying voice broke into my dreams.

"Go away!" I buried my head into my pillow.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

I groaned. Who could be so chipper in the morning. Alice. Alice could be so chipper. It had just dawned on me where I was. I groaned harder.

"What time is it?" my voice was dry.

"It's 9am sleepy head!"

Nine am on a Saturday? _Nine am!? _

"It's Saturday!" I moaned not daring to open my eyes.

"Exactly, and Saturday is a shopping day! Get up, get dressed and lets go!"

"Shopping? Really. Shopping?"

I hated shopping.

It took another hour for Alice to finally drag me out of bed and force me in a shower. Before I knew it I was dressed in a teal dress to the knee which was far too short for my own taste. In fact a dress just wasn't my taste to begin with. I didn't even know how she'd managed to talk me into it I was just glad I was wearing the cream hi tops as opposed to the teal high heels she wanted me to wear. I had a cream cardigan on even though it was freezing outside and even had make up on my face which is something I just didn't bother with. (_You just need a little bit of mascara and some gloss to make your lips kissable.) _Is what Alice said.

"Whoa. Hold up. Who are you?" Edward said when I finally stepped out of Alice's room.

"Haha." I screwed my eyes up at him.

Things had been going good between Edward and I. We were actually friends. It had been nice hanging out the night before just having fun. For the first time in a long while I could actually say I was happy and mean it.

"Alice do I actually have to come." Edward was groaning.

"If I have to go then so do you." I whispered quickly. He laughed.

"What. Can't stay away from me for a day?" I laughed as he stuck his tongue out.

It was nice being so playful and childish with each other. I forgot what it was like to just be silly and enjoy life.

Alice had dragged Jasper and his older sister Rosalie along too.

Rosalie was nice even if she was intimidating. Her hair was long and golden and her eyes were like sapphires. She looked like a model and it made me feel silly and plain in comparison. Even with Alice's dress and make up on. We were only out an hour when I could already tell the day was going to last forever.

"Shhh." Edward whispered as he took my hand. "Come on."

I followed him until we were out tenth shop of the day and around the corner.

"What are you doing?" I laughed at his antics.

"Getting out of shopping, why do you want to go back?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No!" I blurted out far too fast causing him to laugh.

"I didn't think so. I thought we could maybe hit the arcade across the street? We'd have to be stealthy though because if Alice catches us she'll drag us back."

I laughed. "You really think Alice would do that?" I trailed off as I realized yeah Alice would do that. "Okay, okay stealthy."

"I thought you were supposed to be my friends." A voice rang out coming round the corner.

I couldn't help but giggle as Jasper stood hand on hips desperately trying to look annoyed and failing miserably.

"This is an every man for themselves mission Jazz you know that." Edward smiled.

"Arcade?"

"Sounds good."

The three of us practically ran across the road looking back for any signs of a small pixie and stunning blonde looking our way, but thankfully there wasn't.

We played about for a bit Edward beating me three times at time crisis 3 before I admitted defeat and moved on to play the grabbers. I tried my hardest to win an andrex puppy teddy. It reminded me of the old Labrador puppy I had growing up. His name was patch and he was the cutest dog ever. He was tan and hyper and full of life. My dad told me he had went to live on a farm and he still stuck to his story so I had no idea what actually happened to patch. I smiled at the memory. I was useless at grabbers and before long I had moved on to play some car racing game, Jasper joining me. We both won a game each and were playing the third game for the win when Edward came running up behind us.

"The Eagle is in the vicinity. I repeat the Eagle is in the vicinity." He whispered.

"What?" Me and Jasper said at exactly the same time.

"Alice is in the arcade and she does not look happy."

Edward was ducking down behind us now and me and Jasper followed suit. The game had been abandoned as we crawled as discretely as possible along the floor. I felt kind of bad for hiding from Alice like that but the boys didn't seem fazed at all and there was no way I wanted to endure more shopping so I crawled along with them until we got to the exit and we ran till we were round the corner. I fell against the wall laughing quietly trying to catch my breath. Edward was laughing with me and grabbed my hand twirling me around. It was amazing how care free I felt. It wasn't until he pulled me close to him that I started to feel hyper aware of my surroundings.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked. Our faces were so close our noses were almost touching. Our fingers still entwined.

"He got caught?" Edward shrugged not breaking eye contact.

It felt as though he could see into my soul and as much as I wanted to break away to close myself off I couldn't seem to break the hold he had on me. Couldn't seem to look away. It felt as though hours had passed and still we stood staring into each others eyes. His face inched closer to mine although I wasn't sure how as we seemed too close for it to be possible. I took a deep breath the tension around us was growing stronger and stronger.

"There you guys are."

The moment was gone.

"Bella I'm disappointed in you. I mean him I expect it from," she gestured to Edward, "and of course I expect it from Jasper. Idiot. But you? I expected better."

And off she went arms folded huffing all the way.

"Alice. I'm sorry." I called after her. Edward laughed.

"Alice please let me make It up to you!" I shouted trying to catch up with her.

Rosalie smiled as Jasper and Edward laughed. I was about to ask what was going on when I realized it had been an act. A ploy.

"Good. You can start by letting me dress you up and fix your hair and do your make up! Were going to have so much fun."

_Oh God! What have I let myself in for. _


	15. Ramblings of a Crazy Man

**A/N - Sorry for the delay, had a lot on at the moment and my daughter tends to take up a lot of my time. Trying to update every night again though I do have to sleep at some point! Hope you like it, will try update tomorrow with a longer chapter. **

Chapter Fifteen

**Edward Pov**

It had been two days. Two days since me and Bella's almost kiss. If that's what you could even call it. I swear she had wanted me to kiss her. I couldn't get it out of my mind the way she was looking into my eyes, almost burning into my soul. I had dreamed of her chocolaty coloured orbs ever since, it was consuming my mind, my every thought. I felt as though I was going insane. The feeling was intense it was as though every time she was around my head was clouded nothing making sense. The way she bit her lip, obviously nervous as she stared into my eyes was burned into my brain and it was impossible to shut the shit out.

Alice had been playing dress up with her ever since she had fallen for her trap. I guess you had to know Alice to read the signs if you were being played or not. I read them pretty well and I guess everyone else did too, but of course Bella didn't know Alice, not well at least. She knew now though, even if it was too late. She had punched me lightly on the arm after blaming me for not warning her as if that was my job. It had been funny though her trying to look all serious and punching me as lightly as she could. At least I hope it was as light as she could if not I would seriously need to teach her how to pack a punch, she couldn't harm a fly with the punch she gave me.

I smiled as I heard her groans coming from Alice's room.

"Alice C'mon is that not enough now?"

"Perfection takes time Bella. It doesn't just happen now be quiet and let me work."

I chuckled. It was the fifth time Alice had said they very words that morning. I think Bella was just glad we were on vacation from school, I don't think she would have agreed to go along with it otherwise.

"Okay Alice. I think she's had enough today." I decided to save her.

"Wow!" I couldn't stop myself.

"Told you you looked good." Alice smiled.

"Yeah but I don't look like me." Bella was staring at her reflection the same as she had done the day before. She looked shocked her lips forming an O. She was beautiful there was no denying it. Alice had been forcing her into skinny jeans and long jumper looking tops, showing off her the natural curve of her body subtly. Her make up wasn't heavy like half the bitches you saw it was nice, natural looking, made her look like her skin was glowing.

"Well am I done?" She asked looking nervously at Alice.

"I was going to pin your hair up, but it looks nice with the natural wave it had so I suppose I'll leave you alone for now."

"Yay." I could hear the sarcasm but Alice never even seemed to notice as she beamed proudly. She looked like a mother whose daughter had just told her she'd aced a test. I suppose to Alice that was the equivalent.

"Wanna do something?" I asked her as soon as we were in my room.

"Yeah sure if you want." She answered easily. It was amazing how friendly we had became in such a short space of time. I understood why she had never made friends after the Jacob thing, but why no one had tried to make friends with her astounded me. She wasn't anything like I had previously thought. I smiled at her wondering if she was glad she had finally got friends or if she was happy before. I mean I had practically forced myself into her life with arrogance and my charming qualities were hard to resist. I just wondered if she regretted letting someone in. I wanted to ask her but didn't want to ruin the friendship we had by hearing her answer.

"What you wanna do then?" I asked.

"Whatever you wanna do."

That was another thing about her. She didn't need anything. She wasn't high maintenance. She didn't moan constantly and was quite content doing anything. I loved my sister but I wasn't sure how Jasper could put up with her. She moved a mile a minute and always had something she wanted to do, something she wanted to try. She never stopped. Bella was the opposite. She didn't need all the bullshit she could sit and chill out.

"Watch a movie?" I suggested as she proved me right by shrugging her shoulders and jumping onto my bed. She seemed so comfortable enough to do that shit. To just jump back on my bed and spend time with me. I could still see her blush as almost anything embarrassed her, but it was cute. Yes I said it it was fucking cute.

I flicked through my dvd collection wondering if I should let her choose the movie. She didn't look bothered about what we watched but I didn't want to be an asshole.

"You wanna pick?" She smiled and I was glad I had asked her.

She got up and started scanning the shelves.

"Oh do you mind if we watch this? I haven't seen it in ages." She asked holding up Scarface.

"That's actually my favourite film." I told her taking the box from her hand and slipping the dvd in the player. She jumped back up on the bed as I hut play jumping up beside her. I could feel her presence beside me during the full movie the scent of her strawberry shampoo assaulting my nostrils making it hard to concentrate. I could hear her heart beating and swear if I focused I could probably hear her pulse as well. It was driving me crazy and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I had never experienced anything like this before. I could feel an electric current surrounding us. It was like a force field as though if I touched her I would get a shock. It was choking me and I could feel my hear rate spiking my pulse was racing and there was a trace of sweat on my forehead. I wasn't sure if I was coming down with something or what, I had never fucking experienced anything like this before. I glanced beside me watching Bella watch the movie, all chilled and relaxed, nothing appearing as though she was even remotely aware of the reaction I was having beside her. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"I'm going to get some water." I told her getting up and walking out the room. I walked to the nearest bathroom splashing my face with cold water trying to get a grip. _What the fuck is wrong with me. _I looked at my reflection nothing appearing wrong on the outside. I gave myself a shake before heading downstairs and grabbing two bottles of water. I handed her one as I jumped back up beside her, her attention focused on the film as she thanked me absentmindedly. I didn't respond trying to get back into the film.

The rest of the day went the same. We lay and watched films me lying beside her taking unnecessary panic attacks until I was ready to snap. I didn't know what the fuck was happening to me and I didn't like it. It was as though I had no control over my own body. Bella had been talking to me for the last five minutes and I couldn't focus on her words, there was a buzzing in my ears, and I could hear my heart beating. Before I knew what I was doing I was reaching my hand out brushing a few loose strands of hair that was caught on whatever lipgloss was left on Bella's lips. She stopped talking as my finger brushed along her bottom lip staring at me her blush creeping up her cheeks. I took my hand away not breaking eye contact with her. I watched her hand come up and touch her lip as though I had just burned it with my touch. I knew that was why she had done it because my fingers were burning too. I stared deep into her eyes trying to see into her soul. Trying to see what she was feeling, what she was thinking. I wanted to know everything going on in her mind.

"Bella.." I was practically whispering ready to come out and just ask her what was swirling around in her brain. Before I could though she put one finger on my lips immediately shushing me. I stopped speaking my eyes never breaking away from hers. She moved closer to me as she moved her finger away. I copied her earlier movement bringing my fingers up to my lip, it felt as though she had just burnt it with her finger and I wondered briefly if her fingers felt how mine had. I moved closer to her my lips turning up into a smile. She mirrored me no longer being able to hold my eyes she looked down at her feet. I moved closer again tilting her chin up to look at me. I inched closer, dangerously close.

_Knock knock. _

"Edward! Bella! Dinners ready." Alice shouted through the door. Bella broke away from me startled having been caught up in the moment.

"Be right there!" I shouted back shaking my head in annoyance.

"Well shall we?" I asked her.

"We shall." She laughed as she followed me out the room.


	16. Recklessness

**A/N - Sorry it took so long, a one year old, Christmas and fanfics servers haven't made it easy on me, been trying to login for a few days but finally managed :) nice wee christmas day update :) **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Bella Pov**

Twice Alice had interrupted us. Twice. I was sure Edward had been about to kiss me twice. Even worse, I was sure I had wanted him to. Both times. What was wrong with me? I was setting myself up to get hurt again. Setting myself up for disappointment! It was what I was good at. Letting someone in just to hurt me. Why would this time be any different?

I tried to keep my distance from Edward. It wasn't easy since every time Charlie was out of town I found myself as Alice's guest. Unfortunately for me since it was coming up for Christmas, that was happening more frequent than usual. Crime rates always spiked outside the area on the way up to the holidays. Forks was much too small a town for anything major to happen. Yet I still found myself crashing in Alice's bed every time Charlie was out of town for my safety. I think it was just that he didn't want me to be lonely. It was a contradiction of his own character, though I understood. In a way it was kind of sweet how much he cared. He had offered to turn a few jobs down, just to spend time together. I wasn't naïve though, I knew money didn't grow on trees, and honestly hanging with Alice wasn't so bad.

It wasn't easy to avoid Edward in his own home. I wasn't sure what was going on with us though and until I figured that out I found it easier to make sure I was never alone with him. I thought it would be difficult but as if Alice could sense my need, she took Bella Barbie to extremes. It was the first time I was ever glad of a makeover. I let her carry on her routine when I was there as long as she downplayed it. I didn't want to be a different person. Light make up and anything that went with my converse was allowed. So far I had managed to stick to skinny jeans and leggings which were in my comfort zone, thankfully.

I wasn't sure if Edward knew I was trying to avoid him. If he did he didn't seem outwardly annoyed by it. Which confused me even more. Surely if he was going to kiss me it meant he liked me, even a little? Or was he just using me? But using me for what? I wasn't exactly experienced in anything. There wasn't much to use me for. So a distraction then? Or maybe I had completely misread the signs! Maybe he hadn't been going to kiss me. Maybe I imagined it. No. I couldn't have. I could still feel the slight burn on my lips where his fingers had touched. I knew he had to feel the connection I did. But what did it mean?

"Ugh!" I groaned aloud frustrated with my thought pattern. It had been the same for days.

"Everything ok?" I heard a voice ask from the kitchen.

"Jeez. Edward!" I nearly jumped out my skin. "I thought I was alone. Alice said you were out with Jasper for the day." I clutched my heart trying to regulate my breathing.

"I was. Now, I'm home. Problem?"

His tone was clipped. His answers short.

"Hey is everything ok with you?" I asked feeling very much like a guest in his home.

"You mean I actually exist now?"

Maybe he had noticed I had been avoiding him and maybe he wasn't taking it as well as I thought.

"Of course you exist. Otherwise I would be talking to myself." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh! I just thought since you haven't spoken to me for days, disappeared from any room I've been in and pretty much glued yourself to Alice's side that maybe just maybe you were avoiding me! I thought we were actually becoming friends, but now I see that actually you haven't forgiven me, unless something else is going on you haven't forgiven me for the bet!"

This was bad. Edward was angry, really angry. What was I supposed to say to make things better? I had forgiven him surely he could see that? We had been friends. Maybe more than friends. I didn't know what we were that's why I had needed the space in the first place. Was he annoyed because we had been friends or because he thought I didn't want the possibility of more? Did he even want to be more?

It wasn't until I saw him walking away that I realised I hadn't answered him. I was getting too lost in my thoughts to think of a response.

"Edward wait!" I stalled having no idea what to say.

"It's not about the bet! It's about, well it's not about anything. I mean well I was avoiding you but not because of anything you've done. Well maybe because something you've not done. Or maybe I've not done. Or didn't do." I babbled out nonsense finding the words I was saying hard to make sense of even to me.

"What I mean to say is I'm sorry!" I looked as apologetic as I could.

"Sorry until when Bella? Until I do or don't do or whatever the hell you just said again? Do you even want to be friends?"

I stared at him.

When had our roles switched place? When had he been the one to be afraid of our friendship? When had I been the bitch avoiding him and being a shitty friend to him?

"I.." I didn't know what to say. I was gob smacked at the role reversal I now found myself in.

Before I could second guess myself I walked towards him with as much confidence as I could and I kissed him as hard as I could. I poured every single bit of confusion, frustration and desire I could into that one kiss. I wanted him to know my fears as well as my wants and needs. I wanted him to know that I had wanted to kiss him but that I was afraid to, afraid of what it might mean. So before anyone or anything could interrupt I kissed him as hard as I could. I would deal with the consequences later.

I had always strategically planned ever move in my life. Playing everything as safe as possible. It was baffling how recklessness suited me. Not that kissing a guy on an empty stairwell rated as reckless in most people's book, but it did in mine. It wasn't an experience I was comfortable with yet, comfort was all I felt in that moment. There was no awkwardness, no doubts and definitely no worries or regrets.

In that moment everything was perfect.

Him. Me. Us.


	17. A Pair

**Authors Note : Merry Christmas Everyone and A Happy New Year when it comes :)! I'll try have another chapter up by New Year but until then enjoy! I think this is my favourite chapter yet :) **

**Chapter seventeen**

**Edward pov**

She had been avoiding me for days. Every time I entered a room she would make sure to leave when Alice did. Move when Alice moved. It was infuriating, but of course I couldn't say anything. I was the jackass that made a stupid bet. I had thought she had stopped punishing me for it. I thought we were becoming friends, or something at least. Twice I had been about to kiss her and she hadn't resisted. Now, I didn't exist.

I briefly wondered if that's how she had felt before. If that's what it felt with Jacob. It couldn't have been though because Jacob left, he didn't just hide every time she came near. I never wanted to find out, but Bella leaving was surely worse than her avoiding me?

I drove to Jaspers just needing to get away from the house and get some air. We kicked a ball about outside for a while, played a bit of basketball. Nothing could take my mind off of Bella though. Jasper knew something was up but he didn't press things. He let people talk when they wanted to. Needed to.

As soon as Emmett showed up I took off home not wanting to deal with all the bullshit. I knew he would hound my ass to tell him what was wrong. What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah remember Bella well I've almost kissed her twice was becoming friends with her and now she's stopped talking to me! It even sounded juvenile in my head.

As soon as I heard her groan I automatically had to ask her what was wrong. I said the words before I thought them through. When she physically jumped at my presence I was pissed. I couldn't help the stubborn hurt sarcastic side that came out. I was ready to stamp away as she stood stuttering at me. I was about to leave and just start avoiding her just for the hell of it when she did the last thing I had ever expected.

She glided towards me. Fucking glided like she was on ice or some shit. And then she kissed me. It wasn't just a kiss either, it was a hard and forceful and completely unbella. She did have some fire in her, she could be feisty, but this this was something different, this was a confidence I don't even think she knew she possessed. Before I knew what I was doing my hand was in her ponytail pulling her closer, her body pressed against mine. Our tongues were tangled. We had moved so I had her pressed against the wall. My hands started stroking her sides with a mind of there own and she let out a moan. An actual fucking moan. I felt her stiffen as she felt me stiffen against her body.

"Sorry." I moved my mouth to her ear. I wasn't the least bit apologetic. She shivered as I spoke.

"Now that was a kiss." I whispered my mouth still at her ear. Another shiver.

I knew Alice was due home soon and I didn't need another interruption. Another reason for Bella to avoid me.

"Lets go upstairs?" I suggested. I pulled my mouth from her ear and looked deep into her chocolaty orbs.

"I don't think.. I mean I.. its not such a good idea to.. I mean.."

"Relax." I cut off her rambling. "I just meant to watch a movie or whatever?"

I posed it as a question. She simply nodded and walked passed me heading to my room.

I paused briefly before following her. I didn't want know what I was doing. I was way out of my depth. I kept repeating the word friends over and over in my head, but even I knew friends didn't kiss like that. Friends didn't make each other feel that way and friends most certainly didn't have the thoughts I had roaming around in my head of other friends. I wasn't sure if it was just an attraction though. I had banged my fair share of pussy over the years, but I had never physically wanted another person the way I wanted her. I didn't just want her body. I wanted her mind. Her soul. Her heart. I craved it all. In a way it felt cruel really. I would be winning a prize. A true diamond in the rough. But Bella. She would be getting me! It didn't seem right.

I felt stupid. I was standing debating things about a relationship I wasn't even in. Did Bella want to be in a relationship with me? More to the point did I want to be in a relationship with her?

Yes. Yes I did. I don't know how she had done it but she had began to consume every part of my being. She possessed my mind, my body and most importantly my heart. That's not to say I was in love with her. That was far too strong a feeling for someone I was still getting to know. I was in like with her. Yes in like with her.

She was constantly on my mind. I seemed to know where she was at all times. Even when she was avoiding me my body could sense she was there. It was as though she was linked to me in some invisible way that I could just sense her.

I wondered if she felt the same, but was far too proud to ask. Far too self conscious to want to know the answer. Yes, self conscious! Even arrogant cocky dicks like myself get self conscious from time to time. Probably more often than one would think.

I walked into my room to find Bella sprawled out on my bed waiting for me. Her position oozed of confidence but the nervousness was there in her face. In her gorgeous chocolate coloured orbs. Gorgeous? I was a lost cause no doubt about it!

"Hey." I gave her a half smile.

"Hey." She half smiled back.

It was almost like she was mirroring me. Waiting on my next move. I felt like we were playing a game of chess, both pawns waiting on the other one to make a mistake first, each keeping their distance until the other way showed their true intentions. I only hoped neither of us ended up getting crushed.

"Hey." I said again suddenly lost for words.

"Hey." She repeated sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest.

I tried to shake myself out of it.

I picked up a random dvd and stuck it in the player before jumping back on the bed beside her. I didn't make eye contact my eyes glued to the film just starting to play.

Harry potter. Perfect. If she was anything like most girls she would be too interested in the movie to dwell on the sudden heavy atmosphere in the room.

The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. Or maybe it was just regular tension, what did I know?

Bella was nothing like most girls but she did seem into the movie. I tried to focus on it myself but I couldn't. I was far too aware of her presence beside me. Every time she chewed her fingernail or wrapped her hair round her finger curling it round and round. It was driving me crazy.

"Stop." I didn't know why I said it aloud. I didn't even realize I had until she jumped.

She was staring at me waiting for me to elaborate on what she had to stop but I didn't have the words.

"What?" She practically whispered the word as though she was afraid of me. Afraid of my reaction.

She brought her fingernail to her mouth once more her other hand twisting curls in her hair again.

"Just stop."

She froze.

"Your driving me crazy with this," I pulled her finger from her mouth, "and this." I took her other hand in mine.

She looked down at our hands joined and then I attacked her.

I knocked her back onto the bed my body hovering above hers.

It took seconds for my lips to find hers.

I could hear her panting below me her heart beat like a drum to my ears.

Suddenly I was threw to the side onto my back and her legs came round straddling my waist.

Before I could think her mouth was on mine again.

I didn't know where confident Bella had came from but I certainly did like it.

Little Edward, or Big Edward as he should be named liked it too.

She shifted her body back slightly practically dragging her heat across my now prominent erection.

"Oh." She jumped back rolling off the side of the bed with a bang onto the floor.

"Bella. Shit Bella are you ok?" I jumped up after her.

She couldn't answer me. She was lying balled up on the floor tears streaming down her face in uncontrollable laughter. I wanted to be mad at her. To be annoyed in some way but found that I couldn't be.

"What's going on up here?" Alice burst into the room breathless looking around in a panic.

When her eyes fell on Bella on the floor she looked at me questioningly. All I could do was join Bella in laughing.

"Fine. Don't tell me then!" Alice narrowed her eyes at both of us before stomping off eliciting another round of laughter.

"Were a pair." She said between giggles.

That we were.

A Pair.


	18. Christmas Spirit

**Author Note : Wasn't planning on posting this tonight, call it an extra Christmas treat! I'll try have another up by new years, tomorrow is all about my daughter and her new Christmas toys :) I'll aim for an update on Saturday :)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Bella Pov**

I wasn't sure which made me laugh so much. The fact that little Edwards appearance had me jump so fast I fell off the bed or that Alice felt like she was missing out on some information. Of course she was missing out on information just not information I was going to share.

Alice and I had grown close since being thrust into the same room, but not that close. Not close enough to tell her I was practically dry humping her brother. I wasn't sure how impressed she would be if she knew that little tidbit and I wasn't going to be the one to divulge it to her.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kisses we had shared. We were still watching Harry Potter. After he had helped me up to my feet and the laughter died down we resumed watching the movie. I focused on not fidgeting which of course started make out session number two and I could sense Edward trying not to fidget too. The tension was palpable. It felt like if we sat there any longer one of us was sure to just spontaneously combust.

I had never been so glad to hear Esme shout the word 'dinner' in my life.

Even sitting across from Edward in the dining room the tension was still palpable and I was sure everyone in the room could feel it. No one uttered a sound as they ate, the only noise coming from the metal of the fork hitting the plates and an occasional sip of water.

Edward practically bolted out the room when he was finished. Esme kept looking at me with sympathy as though I was the reason for his departure. Was I the reason? Was he now avoiding me? Was it some kind of payback? Being left alone with my thoughts wasn't doing me much good.

Once finished I excused myself to head to Alice's room I figured I could watch a film or read a book to get out of my own head.

Edwards room door was left open, which was strange. He always closed his door even if he was just heading downstairs for a soda.

"Hey." His voice startled me as I tried to sneak past.

"Hey." I said back suddenly feeling shy.

"You eh wanna come in?"

He smiled at me that crooked grin that made my knees go weak.

"Sure." His smile was infectious.

I closed the door behind me and before I knew it his lips were on mine my back pushed up against the door.

"What. Are. We. Doing." I said in between kissing and breathing. It was supposed to be a question but my intonation was all off. My heart rate had gained speed, my pulse also racing. My breathing was completely irregular and my body had taken a mind of its own. I found myself leaning into his touch as our tongues once again tangled. I could taste the sweetness of the sauce that had marinated the chicken we had just ate and I craved the taste wholeheartedly.

"I. Don't. Know." He finally breathed back.

"stop. Stop." I put my hand on his chest as he was leaning in to kiss me again.

"What's wrong?" He asked his expression worried tinged with a hint of disappointment.

"I just.. I"

I fisted his shirt and pulled him towards me again forgetting whatever objections I had. He started kissing my chin making a line up my jaw until my ear. He gently sucked my lobe nibbling enough to make my whole body tingle.

"Edward stop." I whispered.

His mouth was still moving my body tingling even more at the sensation.

"Edward please stop." Even I knew my words held no conviction.

"You want me to stop?" He whispered the words his lips beside my ear, his breath warm. My whole body shivered. The feeling spreading warmth right down to my toes.

"I..I.." I was stuttering having no control over my mind or body. At that moment both of them belonged to him. He controlled every part of me and it didn't faze me one bit.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop." I shivered again.

"Stop." The word was barely audible. It almost caught on my throat. I wasn't even sure I meant it.

Edward backed away lacing his fingers with mine and pulling me to the bed.

"Lets just chill and watch a movie?"

It was three days later and nothing beyond that night had happened. It was as though we hadn't kissed at all. As though I had made it up and who knew maybe I had? Maybe I had dreamt the whole thing!

Edward and I had gone back to being friends. School was broken up for Christmas and Charlie was home for the time being. It was nice spending time with him, nice being home.

I still spent most of my time over at the Cullen property but I spent nights with Charlie eating dinner and watching a game before bed. It was like old times except Jake was now Edward and there was an Alice and Jasper in tow.

Alice had wanted me to go Christmas shopping with her and as much as I hated shopping I did have to get Christmas gifts in.

"Alice when is this going to end?" I asked as we entered what felt like the 60th store in Seattle.

"Patience Bella." She told me like she had been doing all day.

Jasper's sister Rosalie had came with us. She loved shopping and even she was getting bored by now.

I had already found the perfect gift for Charlie, a new fishing rod, engraved with CS. Alice had scoffed and told me to buy a real present but I knew he would love it.

I had sneaked off and found a Tinkerbell jewellery box for Alice, knowing her love for Tinkerbell and for jewellery I didn't see how I could go wrong.

I had picked up a lovely picture frame for Esme which Alice gave me a picture of her and Edward for.

I had found an antique stethoscope for Carlisle, I was sure he would like it as was Alice.

I had even picked up a scarf for Rosalie and a rubix cube Alice had picked out for me for Jasper, but I still had no present for Edward.

There was nothing that I could find that screamed Edward to me.

Finally I decided just to draw him a picture. He had been asking to see my drawings and if I would ever draw something just for him since he had seen my sketchbook and I decided that that was what I would do.

Finding something to draw was the hard part though.

I started drawing a million different pictures none seeming right when it finally struck me.

I drew the meadow Edward had taken me to which seemed like a lifetime ago. As soon as my pencil touched the paper I knew that was the right thing to draw. I tried to capture everything perfect as I remembered it. The birds flying overhead. Every colour on the flowers, the branches on the trees down to ever knot carved into the bark. I worked for hours before I was finally done. I shoved it into the back of my notepad to keep it perfect until I was going to give it to him.

We had plans to exchange gifts on Christmas Eve. His parents would be at a party for the hospital staff and families and Alice would be at Jasper's exchanging gifts as well as bodily fluids as Alice oh so regrettably informed me of.

It seemed perfect.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep that night to dreams of the meadow and perfect emerald eyes that were soon becoming the light in an otherwise darkened world.


End file.
